Hollywood heights: A big mistake
by Cavalialover
Summary: Eddie is doing very well in the music buisness, but Jake thinks that Eddie needs more publicity. So, when Jake meets Loren he decides that Eddie should date Loren for publicity. Will Loren find out?
1. Chapter 1 Hi

**So, I just wanted to say that I looooove Hollywood Heights. I don't speak english, because I'm from the Netherlands. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm trying to do the best I can. I hope you like it.**

**I saw that many of you only read this chapter. Please take the time to read the next chapters too. You can't know after this chapter if you like it, because the story starts in the next chapter and not in this one. And I know that I'm from the Netherlands but that doesn't mean that my story sucks. So please read further than this chapter. And if you than still think it sucks tell me in a review.**

**Much love from Cavalialover**


	2. Chapter 2 Bigger

**Loren walks through school and sees Melisa standing at her locker. She walks up to her.**

Loren (nervous): Mel, do you have the tickets?!

Melissa: Hey Lo

Loren: Don't hey Lo me, I need those tickets. Do you hear me Mel?

Mel just stood there grinning with her hands on her back and her camera ready to film.

Loren: Mel, what's so funny?

Melissa: This!

Melissa starts to film when she lets Loren see the tickets.

Loren (schocked): Mel, you're amazing! Have I ever told you that I love you?

Melissa: Yeah, but you can say it again if you want.

**They both laughed for a while. After that they left to go get ready for Eddie Durans concert.**

Jake: Kelly, where's Eddie, the concert is in three hours. He needs to get ready, now!

Kelly: I don't know. I saw him this morning but he left with Chloe.

Jake: Find him!

Kelly: Okay, Jake. I'm on my way, no need to get snappy

Jake: I'm sorry Kelly. It's just that. Look, Eddie is doing very well but I want him to be bigger. He needs more publicity and I have no idea how to get it.

Kelly: Well, the papparazi loves gossip. If Eddie dated somebody the papparazi would be all over him.

Jake: You know Kelly... you might be right.

Kelly: Maybe, I've got to find Eddie now.

**Kelly leaves and Jake thinks about what she said. **

Eddie: Babe, I need to go

Woman (kissing Eddies neck): Why...

Eddie: I've got to go get ready for my concert.

Woman (now kissing Eddies shirtless chest trying to seduce him): Where do you need concerts for when you've got me

**Eddie had a really hard time holding himself back. He just wanted to kiss the girl in front of him with all he had. She looked so hot in her red lingerie set with black trim. Underneath that she was wearing a matching g-string panty.**

Eddie: I'm sorry babe, but I really need to go

**Eddie puts on his clothes, gets into his car and leaves Chloe sitting on the bed. **

**Melissa and Loren were at the house of the Tate women. Melissa was wearing a short pink dress with matching jewelry and make-up. She curled her hair and looked really hot. Loren was wearing a ****Cap Sleeve Short Black Dress. It ended just a little bit below her but and showed a little bit of her back. **

Loren: Mel, I really don't want to wear this

Melissa: But Lo, you look hot. (dirty voices) The boys will be droooooooooling all over you.

Loren: Mel! I don't know what's your plan with me, but I just want to go to a concert.

Melissa: Just a concert?

Loren: Okay, Eddie Duran's concert where I waited months for.

**Loren puts on a sparkling rhinestone necklace with matching earrings and bracelte. After that Melissa starts with her hair and make-up. Loren's make-up was light and natural. Her hair was styled and she looked even more beautiful than Melissa. ****Nora walked into the room and gasped at the sight of her daughter in that beautiful dress. It suddenly hit her how fast Loren was growing up. But she put herself across it.**

Nora: Girls you need to go now or you're going to be late.

Loren: Okay, love you mom

Nora: Love you to, have fun

**Eddie walks into his dressing room and sees that Jake walks up to him in total stress.**

Jake: Eduardo where have you been!

Eddie: What do you mean, I'm here aren't I?

Jake: Your late, I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Where were you? You really need this concert. Your publicity has been really low lately.

Eddie: Jake, you worry to much. This concert is going to be great. Stop worrying.

Melissa: What do you mean fake tickets?

Security: Just how it sounds. You've got fake tickets and can't get in.

Loren: No! Melissa, where did you get these tickets?

Melissa (whispering): Phil?

Loren: What! Mel, you know that you can't get trust him!

Melissa: Loren, I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me.

Loren: Let's just go.

**Melissa and Loren walk around the building and see a side door. They try to open it. **

Loren: It's locked, we are never going to get into this concert.

Melissa: No Loren, I won't give up. I'm getting us into this concert.

**Melissa leaves and Loren begins to sing a sad song.**

Jake: Kelly do you hear that?

Kelly: Do I hear what

Jake: Someone singing

Kelly: I don't hear anything.

**Jake walks to the door of the dressing room and opens it. He sees a beeautiful girl singing and immidiately knows that she's gonna solve his problems.**

Jake: Hello there, I'm Jake Madsen and I think we need to talk.


	3. Chapter 3 We need to talk

**I decided to post another chapter today. I hope you'll keep reading my story. I'll try to update as often as possible and to make long chapters. I know exactly how to go with the story and it's gonna be good. Much drama and love. Please review so I know what you guys think of my story. Oh and all of the clothes I describe you can find on google pictures.**

Jake: Hello there, I'm Jake Madsen and I think we need to talk.

**Loren starts to blush. Nobody ever hears her sing and now a total stranger did. Wait, isn't that...**

Loren: We do? Wait did you say Jake Madsen. You're Eddie's manager.

Jake: That's me. Well, I would love to continue this conversation later but I think you want to be somewhere else. Maybe at the concert?

**At that moment Melissa comes back.**

Melissa: We do, really really bad. Please help us get in!

Jake: And you are?

Melissa: I'm Melissa but you can call me Mel. I know, nice to meet me right?

Jake: Sure... Do you guys want access passes?

Loren: More than anything Mr. Madsen.

Jake: Please call me Jake. I'll get some passes for you, just come with me and Loren I still want to talk to you after the concert.

Loren: Sure

**Loren and Mel hug and squeal and than walk after Jake.**

_There's something in the air, Yeah_

_Yeah, We're gonna have a good time!_

_Woah oh! Woah oh! Woah oh! Woah oh!_

**Eddie sings the last words and walks of stage. He sees Jake nervously looking into the crowd. **

Eddie: Who are you looking for?

Jake: Just somebody I really need to talk to. Your concert was great man. Keep it up and you'll be back in the magazines in no time. Go home, relax. You deserve it.

**Eddie leaves and Kelly comes walking up to Jake.**

Kelly: Why did you send him away?

Jake: He can't know what I'm up to. Not yet...

**Loren and Melissa go back to the Tate's home after Loren and Jake talked. Loren tells Nora all what happened and she was really happy for her. Melissa is sleeping over and they're watching a lot of movies. Of course with hot men in it.**

**Cam is laying in bed when his phone rings. He picks it up and a familiar lady voice begins to talk.**

Woman: _Can I come over?_

Cam: _Miss me already? Or did mister Rockstar leave..._

Woman:_ You know I missed you, that's why I want to come over. _(flirty) _And... I've got a new lingerie set. _(teasing) But if you don't want to be the first to see it. I'm fine with that.

Cam: _Forget what I said. Come over here and don't you dare let anybody else see it._

**He hangs up and waits for his love to come over. He has got the feeling that he's not getting any sleep tonight.**

**The next morning Loren and Melissa get out of bed early. Jake wanted Loren to come over after school and she was really nervous.**

Melissa: Lo, you need to wear something sexy. Everybody will be jealous becaus we had passes yesterday and they didn't.

Loren: (sighs) Well, okay than. But only because I'm in a good mood.

Melissa: Jee! I'm gonna make you the prettiest girl in school.

Loren (laughs): I'm not sure about that but you can try.

**Melissa choses a Grey bareshouloders chain strap floral print top and white jeans from Loren's closet. She styles Loren's hair and put on some make-up in the colours grey and white. Loren was wearing some white feather earrings and a simple white crescent necklace.**

Melissa: I'm so proud.

**Loren looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognise herself. **

Loren: Thanks Mel

Melissa (smiles): That's where are sisters for

**They were still early but went to school anyway. When Loren opened the door she saw someone she never expected. Melissa and Loren looked both schocked at the man standing at the door.**


	4. Chapter 4 The meeting

**Well you guys are pretty lucky. This is my third chapter today. I saw how many views I had so decided to do another one. It's a very long chapter. I just think you guys deserve it. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

Loren: Luke! **She jumped into his arms.**

Luke: Hey little sis

**Melissa gave him a hug too.**

Luke: Mel, nice to see you again.

**Mel just smiled. She was happy for Loren. Luke left two years ago for college. Loren wasn't the only smart one. Luke was very smart too. He was always there when Loren needed him. He would always protect her. Loren didn't have somebody else to protect her. Mel knows that Lo needs someone to protect her in her life. Luke is the ony man she trusts. Luke was sort of a brother for Melissa too. She was glad he was back.**

Loren: What are you doing here?

Luke: What do you mean, I'm back. I finished college and I'm back to be here for you.

Loren: Why didn't you tell us you were going to graduate?

Luke: We didn't have much contact, we were both very bussy and mom too.

Loren: You know we would have come if you told us

Luke: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry.

**Loren hugged him again and started to cry. **

Luke: what's wrong?

Loren (whispering): I'm just so glad you're back

Luke: I'm glad too.

Melissa: Loren, we need to go.

Loren: Okay. Bye Luke

Luke: By sis, by Melissa.

**Loren and Melissa are walking out of the school. They were talking about Lukes welcome home party. They suddenly saw a crowd at the gate.**

Melissa: What's going on here?

Loren: I don't know but I have to get through or I'm gonna be late for my appointment with Jake.

Melissa: Eh.. Lo, I don't think you're gonna be late

Loren: Why n-

**Loren's mounth fell open. On the road was a black Toyota Land Cruiser 200. The driver held a sign with Loren Tate. **

Loren: Mel?

Melissa: Yeah

Loren: I think you're right

Melissa (laughing): I'm always right, now go

**Loren tries to make her way through the crowd but bumps into Adrina.**

Adriana: Watch it! Oh, if it isn't Loren Tate

Loren: Hey Adriana, nice to see you too

Adriana: Who did you sleep with to get this car?

Loren: You know I didn't sleep with anybody for this car.

Adriana: That's right, how dumb of me. Nobody wants to sleep with you because you're just a little loser.

Loren: Well, you sleep with half of the town and I don't see you getting picked up by a brand new car.

**With that, Loren walks over to the car and Adriana turns around angry and walks away with her girls.**

Jake: Loren! Nice to see you again

Loren: Nice to see you too, Jake. You didn't have to send such a expensive car.

Jake: Get used to it. When you're a star, you own such cars.

Loren: Well, I don't know about that but thank you

Jake: Well Loren back to buisness. As I already told you yesterday: You have talent and I want to sign you. Did you think about it?

Loren: Yeah, but I don't know if I want to do it. It's just that I want to go to Brown when I graduate.

Jake: Oh Loren, you should do what you want but I must say that you would waste your talent.

Loren: I just want to think about it a bit more if it's okay.

Jake: Of course. You should do what feels right. Can you maybe wait a second in the hallway? I need to talk to another client.

Loren: Sure. I think I'm going outside for a little bit

Jake: Thats all right, but please be back in ten minutes. I want to introduce you to someone.

**Loren walks into the elevator and doesn't see Eddie sitting in the hallway. Eddie doesn't see her either. Eddie just walks into the office.**

Eddie: So why did you call me over?

Jake: You know that your publicity is low lately, right?

Eddie: You might have said that a couple of times, yeah. I already told you. Don't worry about it.

Jake: I don't have to. I already have a plan.

Eddie: Let's hear it.

Jake: Well, Kelly and I thought that if you would date somebody you would have the paparazzi swarming all over you.

Eddie: So, let me get this straight. You want me too hook up with a stranger just for publicity?

Jake: Well... Yeah

Eddie: That's insane. What if she's ugly, I can kiss someone I don't love. But I can't kiss someone who i don't love **and** is ugly.

Jake: Ah, Loren you're back. Come in. Eddie this is Loren Tate. I'm planning on signing her.

**Eddie's thoughts**

**Jake is insane. I can't date a girl just for publicity. Besides, I love Chloe. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen walking into the office. She had big hazel brown eyes. They were beautiful. Her face was natural with just a little bit make-up. She didn't need more make-up. She was just perfect the way she was. I looked at her butt. It was very hot. Then I got guilty. I shouldn't look at somebody else's butt. I love Chloe and she loves me too. A sweet voice said: Hi**

**Her voice was warm and inviting.**

**Loren's thoughts**

**I can't believe it. Eddie Duran is standing in front of me. Oh no, Eddie Duran is standing in front of me. What if I say something stupid. He's even more gorgeous in person. Those eyes, I get lost in them. Focus, what can I say... I need to say something to him now. Okay, just say hi to him. There's nothing wrong with that.**

Loren: Hi

**E**ddie: Hey, nice to meet you Loren.

Loren: Nice to meet you too. I love your music.

Eddie: Thanks. Loren can I talk to Jake alone for a second?

Loren: Sure

**Loren walked back into the hallway and closed the door.**

Eddie: Okay, scrap the whole ugly thing. Jake, why can't I just go public with my relationship with Chloe.

Jake: Because, everybody knows who Chloe is. Sure, you'll get some publicity but not as much as we want. Loren is new, Loren is fresh. Paparazzi would love this story. They would be all over **both** of you.

Eddie: (frustrated) Jake, how long would you want me to date her.

Jake: Eduardo, relax man, just until your album release in August.

Eddie: It's June, you want me to date her for two Months?!

Jake: Eddie, this would be good for you. I'm just thinking of your career here. That's my job.

Eddie: And what about Loren, she's so innocent. You want me to break her hart?

Jake: I know it sounds harsh but she'll get over it. She'll write some hits about it and that will be good for her career too. You'll both improve your career. And she'll get great publicity too by dating you and that's also good for her career.

Eddie: (sighs) Okay, but I wont stop secretly seeing Chloe.

Jake: Deal, now all we need to do is persuade her to let me sign her. She has got an amazing voice but wants to go to Brown. Well, Eddie take her out to diner or something. You've got to get to know here.

Eddie: Yes, boss. What you say, boss

**Loren was just thinking about Cam, when Eddie came out of the office. Cam asked her out a couple of days ago and she don't even knows if she likes him. So, she said yes. He's picking her up tomorrow evening. She really had to think through if she liked him. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little.**

Eddie: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but you didn't hear me.

Loren: Oh, I was just thinking about something. It's not important.

Eddie: Well, I was just going to Rumour to get diner. Do you wanna join me?

Loren: Sure...

**Eddie's thoughs**

**This is easier than I thought. Althought she doesn't seem to enthausiast about going to dinner with me. She didn't say I'd love to. She just said sure.**

Loren: But I need some alone time. I really need some time to think.

Eddie: Oh... Yeah, sure. I understand.

Loren: Well, I'm going then, Bye

Eddie: Bye

**Eddie's thoughts**

**I can't get to know her if she doesn't want to spend time with me. Did she really need time to think or did she blow me of?**


	5. Chapter 5 Location

**Hi, I'm writing another chapter because I really enjoy it. I got an amazing review from LittleSpankie. People like her are the reason I'm writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too. I hope you'll review, it really encourages me to write. You can always make suggestions for the story, I'll always read it. I hope you are curious who's sleeping with cam . I thought about telling it in this chapter but I want the story to stay exciting. You guys might suspect who it is. So there are a few things going on. Cam sleeps with somebody but also dates Loren, Luke is back, Eddie secretly dates Chloe and Eddie is using Loren. Hope you'll like it!**

**Loren was sitting on her spot. So many things were running through her mind. The most important one was if she would sign with Jake. She worked so hard to get into Brown but she might not get a chance in music again. And then there was Cam. Do I like him? Sure, I agree with Mel that he's hot. He's nice too but I don't think I really feel a connection with him. I'll find out on our date tomorrow. She was also thinking about Luke. She was really glad he was back. She would get pretty bussy with his party. And he can't know about it. She decided to go home and talk to her mom and Luke. Their opinion was important to her.**

**When she was on her way home, Melissa called.**

Loren :Hey Mel

Melissa (crying): Lo, can I please come over?

Loren: Sure, Mel what's wrong

Melissa: I can't tell you over the phone.

Loren: Melissa, you're starting to freak me out

**Melissa hung up and Loren hurried home**

**Eddie decided to go to Chloe instead of going to dinner with Loren. Eddie knocked on the door. Chloe opened and immidiately kissed him.**

Eddie: Chloe, not here. Everybody can see us.

**Chloe lets him in but looks really sad.**

Chloe: Babe, how long do you wanna hold us a secret? Are you ashamed of me? I thought you loved me.

Eddie: Chloe, I do love you and I'm not ashamed of you. Jake just doesn't think that it's a good idea for us to go public yet.

Chloe: Why not?

Eddie (sighs): Okay, I'll tell you. You've got the right to know.

Chloe (laughing): You make it sound like you are dating an other girl

**Eddie looks at her really serious. Chloe notices and stops laughing. She slaps him in the face and before he can explain, she runs of.**

**When Loren came home, she saw Melissa sobbing on the couch. Her cheek was blue and purple.**

Loren (yelling): Melissa what happened!

**Loren hugged her tight and Mel started crying louder.**

Loren: Mel, it's okay. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. You know that right.

Melissa (sobbing): That's just it Loren. I should have told you but I didn't. It's okay if you hate me.

Loren: I could never hate you. We are sisters.

Melissa: But we tell each other always everything and now I kept a secret from you.

**Melissa starts crying again.**

Loren: Mel, will you please me what's going on? I won't hate you. Just tell me who hit you.

**Melissa looked with schock at Loren.**

Melissa (sobbing): It was...

**Chloe was walking on the beach. She didn't slapped him because he dates another girl. She slapped him because he is her fortune cookie. Without him she can't make it anywhere. She needs him to bring her to the top. He can't do that if he's dating another girl. I need to find out who this girl is and destroy her. It's the only way for me to make it. **

_Riiiiiiiiiiing..._

Cam: _Hello_

Woman: _Can you come over. I need you. I want you. _

Cam: _Of course babe. What's wrong?_

Woman: _I don't want to talk about it. I just want you here. Please?_

Cam: _I'm on my way._

**Nora was working but couldn't concentrate. She was so happy her little boy was home. She knew he was 22 years old but he would always be her little boy. The day after tomorrow was his welcome home party. They still need a location. She went to Don's office. **

Nora: Hey Dr. Masters

Don (happy): Hey Nora

Nora: I just want to ask if I can go home. My son is back and I've got a lot of planning to do for his party.

Don: Well, of course you can go home then.

Nora: Thanks Don

Don: No problem

**Nora walks out of the office and passes MK. That would be perfect for his party she thinks. She parks her car and walks inside MK. Max was standing at the bar.**

Nora: Excuse me. Mister, can I ask you something.

**Max turns around and looks into a beautiful face. It's the most beautiful woman he has ever. She has got shiny brown hair and big sparkling eyes.**

Max: Hi

Nora: Wow, you are Max Duran

Max: Yeah, that's me

Nora: I'm a huge fan of you and Katy. I'm sorry she died though.

**She saw the hurt in his eyes**

Nora: Oh Max, I'm sorry for bringing her up

Max: No, it doesn't matter. You wanted to ask me something?

Nora: Oh yeah. Well, look my son is back from college and I want to throw a welcome home party. I drove by MK and thougt by myself that it's just the perfect location for it.

Max: Well, sure. Of course you can use it. (flirty) How can I say no to such a beautiful lady.

Nora (blushing): Well Max that's very kind of you.

**She started to walk away but then turned around.**

Nora: Eh... Max

Max: Yeah

Nora: Well since it's your club. Would you like to come too? I'd love it if you came.

Max: I'd love to come...

Nora: Nora... Nora Tate

Max: I'd love to come Miss Tate

**Nora giggled and walked away. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help it. Max was always her fan but he was even more handsome in person. And it's such a kind man. Lost in her thoughts she drove home.**

_**Ooh exciting! Who hitted Mel? Read the next chapter and you'll see. I'm posting it today or tomorrow. Please review**_

_**XXX Cavalialover**_


	6. Chapter 6 Explaining

**Hi, I just wanted to thank FfLeentje, I-am-Legend32, aattili96 and .9 for their reviews. I really loved to read them, it makes me want to write, so here's the nect chapter. Hope you all like it!**

**Melissa was still sobbing in Loren's arms. **

Melissa: It was...

Loren: Mel, trust me

Melissa: I do trust you. I'll tell you from the beginning. About a month back I started to date Dylan.

Loren: Who? Dylan Boyd?

Melissa: Yeah

Loren: How did you guys met?

Melissa: I met him at the café, he started to flirt with me and I flirted back because I thought he was cute.

**Loren just rubbed Mel's back, encouraging her to go on**

Melissa: After that we started dating and he was really sweet. But... (sobbing) but tonight I was going to his place and his friends were there too. They drank a little bit to much. Dylan wanted to make out with me but I didn't want to be his toy. I told him to stop but he didn't listen so I slapped him in te face. He got angry and punched my cheek. After that he kicked me a few times.

**Loren was in schock. She wishes she was there for her friend but instead she was bussy with herself and her own problems. How could I be so selfish.**

Loren: What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna break up with him?

Melissa: Yeah, I think I'm just going to avoid him.

Loren: Do yo wanna let me see the bruises?

**Mel nodded and careful rolled up her shirt and pants. Loren was schocked. Both of Mel's sides were purple and black. Her legs were green, blue and purple. Loren starts sobbing**

Loren: Mel, I'm so sorry

Melissa: For what?

Loren (crying) : Not being there for you. I was selfish. I want to be here for you Mel.

Melissa (crying): You didn't do anythhing wrong Mel, I was the one with the secret. You **are **always here for me Lo. You couldn't know.

Loren (sobbing) : But I should have known. I should have known that something was up with you.

Melissa: Lo, listen very careful to me: You didn't do anything wrong, okay?

**Loren nodded and they both wiped away their tears.** **They fall asleep on the couch with their arms around each other. At that moment Luke comes home from a party. He sees how cute they look and takes a picture. Then he walks without waking them up to his room.**

**Eddie stayed up all night searching for Choe but he didn't find her. He went home eventually, he tried to catch some sleep but he couldn't. There were so many things going trough his mind.**

**The next morning he goes to her house.** **Chloe opens the door.**

Chloe: What do you want?

Eddie: I just want to explain.

Chloe: You've go five minutes.

**Eddie told her everything Jake said and saw the look on her face softening.**

Chloe: So, it's all Jake's fault?

Eddie: Well, babe it's for publicity and it's not like we were public

Chloe: Who ist this girl?

Eddie: Her name is Loren, but I forgot her last name.

Chloe: Do you think she's pretty?

Eddie (lying): Of course not babe, I've got only eyes for you

Chloe: Okay, but what about us?

Eddie: I won't stop secretly seeing you and after my album release, we'll go public with our relationship.

Chloe (sighs): Do I have a saying in this?

Eddie: Not really, I'm sorry babe

**They hug and Chloe starts to think of how to ruin Jakes whole dating plan. After that Eddie starts to kiss Chloe's neck. It soon escalated.**

**Loren woke up and saw Melissa laying next to her. She looked so vulnerable with all those bruises. I always thought that Melissa was untouchable. She was the strong one and I was the weak one. Melissa started to wake up too.**

Melissa (soft): Hey

Loren (sobbing): Hey

Melissa: Lo, what's wrong

Loren: I'm sorry, I should have protected you.

Melissa: You couldn't have. You're here for me now and that's all I can ask from you.

**Melissa and Loren hug, suddeny it pops up in Loren's head. Tonight is my date with Cam.**

Loren: Mel, I don't want to make it about me but my date with Cam is tonight.

Melissa (happy): Ooh, is there gonna be lip action

Loren (suprised and laughing): I don't kn ow, I don't even know if I like him.

Melissa: Why not? He is yummy!

Loren (laughing) I agree (serious) but I don't think that I really feel a connection with him

Melissa: So, the only connection you need is your lips **crashing** to his, (dirty) or another connection if you know what I mean (raising her eyebrows)

Loren (laughing): What's wrong with you

Melissa: You know you want it

Loren (changing the subject): By the way, I met EDDIE DURAN yesterday

Melissa: I know you're changing the subject but because it's your future husband we're talking about, go on

Loren: Well, first of all he's NOT my future husband

Melissa: You can't keep denying that forever.

Loren: I can and will deny that

Melissa: And how are the rockstars these days in person?

Loren: I don't really know. We just talked for a second but his eyes showed emotion so I think he's nice

Melissa (shocked): You spended the time you had to look at him by watching into his eyes?!

Loren (ignoring her comment): Andheaskedmetodinnerbutiwantedtimetothinksoisaidno 

Melissa (yelling): WHAT?!

Loren (louder): He asked me to dinner but I said no

Melissa: Yeah, I heard you but just couldn't believe it

Loren: Don't make such a big deal about it, it's nothing

Melissa: Don't you dare call your future husband nothing

Loren (ignoring): Mel, I really don't know what to do. Jake wants me to sign with him but I want to go to college after graduation.

Melissa (serious now): I know how hard you worked for getting into Brown, but you can't waste your talent

Loren: I know, jake said that already, I really don't know what to do. I think that I'm gonna go talk to my mom and Luke about it

Melissa: Yeah, you should do that

**Melissa and Loren got ready for school. When they opened the door, they saw somebody they did not wanna see.**

_**Ooh, who can it be? Please review**_


	7. Chapter 7 Sorry

_**So I made it Dylan who hitted Mel, because I've got other plans with Tyler. I also wanted to say that Eddie isn't a bad guy. He just thinks of his career and also about Loren's. It will give Loren a lot of publicity too. It's not right what he's doing but he finds that out later in the story.**_

Loren: What are you doing here?

Person (ignoring Loren): Mel, I just need to talk to you

Loren: She doesn't want to talk to you. Now, go out of my house

Person: Mel please, I'm sorry

Melissa: We're over. Please don't contact me again.

Loren: You heard her. How did you even know she was here?

Dylan (totally ignoring the question): Mel, I won't let you go

Loren: You'll have too. If you touch even one hair of her, you'll have to deal with me. Understood?

**Loren closed the door in his face.**

Loren: Mel, are you okay?

Melissa: Yeah, let's just go to school

**They left and at school they saw Cam walking over to them.**

Cam: Hey Loren, are we still on for tonight?

Loren: Yeah, of course

Cam: Great, I'll pick you up at 6

Loren: Okay, where will we be going?

Cam: I'm gonna take you out to dinner.

Loren: Sounds great

Cam: I've got to go to class now, bye

Loren: Bye

Melissa: He sooo likes you

Loren: You don't know that

Melissa: Oh yes, I do. I'm an expert in those things.

Loren: Well Mrs. Expert, what makes you think he likes me?

Melissa: The way he looks at you.

Loren: What do you mean?

Melissa: Come on, Lo. Don't act like your dumb because I know you aren't

Loren: Let's just go to class. We're gonna be late.

**Eddie woke up next to Chloe. He kisses her and she wakes up too.**

Eddie: Good morning

Chloe: Morning, babe

Eddie: Do you want me to make breakfast?

Chloe: No, I have to go to a fotoshoot

Eddie (sighs): Okay, I guess I have to make moves on Loren today

Chloe (groans): I guess

Eddie: Chloe, I don't like it either but Jake says it's good for Loren and mine careers.

Chloe (with sarcasm): Well, if Jake says so

**They both got ready and left  
**

**Loren and Melissa walk out of the school.**

Loren: Well, that was a long day

Melissa: Yeah, I'm glad it's over. Now I can get you ready for your date.

**Loren looks at her phone**

Loren: Mel, it's only 3:00. It's 3 hours until my date.

Melissa: Yeah, we're gonna shop of course

Loren: Sounds like a plan

**They try walk to Melissa's car but are blocked for the second time this week by a huge crowd.**

Loren: Not again

Melissa: The last time it was a expensive car for Miss Tate so I'm really curious what's going on this time

Loren: Probably nothing

Girl (screaming): OMG, it's EDDIE DURAN!

Other girl (squealing): It's Eddie Duran!

Melissa: Told you so

Loren: He isn't here for me, let's just go to your car.

**Loren and Melissa made their way through the crowd. They saw Eddie standing against his car. Security guards stood around him to block the crowd. Loren and Melissa tried to walk past them towards the car but suddenly Loren felt an arm holding hers. **

_**Eddie's thoughts**_

_**Jake told me she was still in high school so I went over there. Now I'm just waiting for her to come out of the school. The crowd is getting crazy. Oh, there she is. Why is she walking away from me? Why isn't she screaming like all the other girls? I've got to get her attention. I just grab her arm.**_

Eddie: Hey, Loren. Wait a minute

Loren: Oh, hey Eddie. Why?

Eddie: I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today.

Loren: Why do you wanna hang out with **me**?

Eddie: Well, maybe you'll be signing Jake so we'll be seeing more of each other. We might as well get to know each other a little bit better.

Loren: Well, thanks for the offer but I can't.

Melissa (whispering): Yes you can!

Loren (whispering): No, we're going shopping for my date remember?

Melissa (whispering): Forget shopping. Who wants to go shopping instead of going out with a rockstar.

Loren (whispering): I do.

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie. I already told my best friend that we were going shopping today. I wanna be there for her. She has been through a lot lately and I want to cheer her up a little bit.

_**Eddie's thoughts**_

_**Did she just blow me of? I think she did. Nobody ever blows me of. There's something special about this girl. She didn't freak out when Jake introuduced us. She didn't freak out when she saw me standing in front of her school and she totally blew off a date with me. Her friend is now whispering to her and she's whispering back. It's a little bit rude since I'm standing here. Oh, she talks to me again. She said: I'm sorry Eddie. I already told my best friend that we were going shopping today. I wanna be there for her. She has been through a lot lately and I want to cheer her up a little. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone do for somebody. Wait why is her friend crying?**_

_**So, Mel is crying. Why? Read the next chapter to find out. I noticed that many of you don't review. Of course I'm not gonna do something mean like: When I've got 20 reviews I'll update. No, I'm not gonna do that, I'm just gonna say: Please review so I know what you guys think. And remember you can make suggestions and maybe I'll use them. Oh, and what do you guys think of the image I put by this story?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Date with Cam

**This chapter is for Carline1998. I loved her review and I hope she'll keep sending me such amazing reviews. And I hope the rest of you will be sending me reviews too. Even if they're not positive. So, in this chapter Loren's date with Cam. Enjoy! or not..**

Loren: Mel, what's wrong?

Melissa (sobbing): You don't have to do that for me.

Loren: But I want to. After all you are my best friend at the whole wild world.

Melissa (crying): I love you

Loren (crying): I love you too, Mel

_**Eddie's thoughts**_

_**Okay, this is weird. Suddeny Loren's friend starts to cry. Oh, wait now Loren starts to cry too. Loren must be the sweetest person I've ever met. She starts to cry when her friend does and from what it looks like she must be always there for her.**_

Loren: Eddie, this is my best friend Melissa Sanders.

Eddie: Hey Melissa, nice to meet you

Melissa: Hey Eddie, sorry for bringing you into all this girl drama

Eddie: Don't worry about it. Have fun with shopping.

Melissa: Thanks Eddie

Loren: Bye

Eddie: Bye

**Loren and Melissa start to walk away but Melissa turns around one more time.**

Melissa: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Yeah

Melissa: You can call me Mel

**With that said she turns back and walks away with Loren. Eddie smiles and gets into his car.**

Nora (yelling): Luke!

**Luke walks out of his room.**

Luke: Yeah, what's up mom

Nora: Do you know where Loren is?

Luke: Probably out with Melissa, why?

**Nora starts to cry and Luke gives her a hug trying to comfort her.**

Nora: I'm sorry you have to see me like this Luke. It's just... My little girl is growing up and there's nothing I can do about it. I see her so little lately. We used to talk for hours about everything. It's just hard to except that she doesn't need me anymore.

**He was hurt. She said she was sorry he had to see her like this. He thought back at the time his dad left. Loren was six and he was ten. Loren and his mom both never cried back than if they thougt someone was around. Nora and Loren were so alike it was almost scary. He used to check up on them every night to be sure they were save. He would look into their rooms and saw them crying. They cried every night two years long. He wanted to run up to them and comfort them every single night but he knew that they would feel ashamed and stop crying. They didn't want to bother anyone so they kept their feelings to their selves.**

Luke: Mom, Loren will Always need you.

Nora: How do you know that?

Luke: Because I still need you mom.

Nora (sobbing): I need you too honey. I love you

Luke: I love you too mom. And don't worry about Loren. It doesn't care what will happen, she'll always come back to us.

Nora: Yeah, you're probably right

**Loren and Melissa came laughing into the house. **

Loren: Hey mom

Melissa: Hey Nora

Nora: Hi sweeties

Loren: Melissa, can you go to my room. I'll be there in a second. I just want to talk to my mom and Luke.

Melissa: Yeah, take your time.

**Melissa walked into Loren's room and Loren, Nora and Luke sat down on the couch.**

Loren: So I need your opinion on something

Nora: Of course sweetie. You can tell us anything. You know that.

Loren: Well, remember what Jake said to me about signing me?

Luke: Yeah

Loren: Well, I really don't know what I should do. I worked so hard to get into Brown but I might not get another chance in the music buisness.

Nora: Well, you should do what feels right sweetie

Luke: Yeah and whatever you decide, we'll support you

Loren: Thank you guys, I love you

Melissa (yelling): Loren, I know I said take your time but I really need to get you ready now!

Loren (yelling): I'm coming!

Luke: Ready for what?

Loren: Well, Mel and I went shopping for my date with Cameron tonight.

Nora: Well, have fun but be careful

Loren: I will

**Loren walked into her room to find a inpacient Melissa.**

Melissa: We have to hurry, Cameron is gonna be here in one hour.

**After about one hour Loren was ready. She was wairing a red one shoulder empire waist dress. It ended at the middle of her thigh and had a sparkling band around the middle. She wore silver sandals in lizard and black kid with high heels. Around her neck hung a coral red rhinestone necklace. She also wore mathing coral red rhinestones earrings and bracelet. Melissa had put sparkling silver with black eyeshadow and eyeliner above her eyes. She finished it with a little bit mascara and styled hair. Loren looked into the mirror and was shocked.**

Loren (schocked): Thanks Mel, it's beautiful

Melissa: You're beautiful Loren

**At that moment Cameron arrived. Luke opened the door and stepped outside.**

Cameron: Hey, are you Loren's brother?

Luke: Yeah, I'm Luke and you must be Cameron. I'm gonna make you a promise. If you break my sisters heart, I promise you that you won't get away with it. Understood?

Cameron: I'm not planning on breaking her heart.

Luke: You better not

**Luke and Cameron walked back inside and saw Loren standing in the middle of the room. She looked beautiful. Cameron looked in awe but Luke looked even more protective of his sister now.**

Loren: So, what do you guys think?

Cameron: You look amazing Lo

**Luke walked over to her**

Luke: You look great. (whispering) Just be careful, okay?

**Loren nodded and left with Cameron. They arrived at Rumour.**

Loren: Wow, Cameron you don't need to take me to such an expensive restaurant. I would have been fine with the café.

Cameron: You're special Loren and I wanted to take you to some place you deserve. And you couldn't show off how amazing you look in the café, could you?

Loren: Probably not. Thanks Cam, I really appreciate it.

**They walked in and sat down at a table. What they didn't know is that somebody was watching them.**

Melissa: I think I'm gonna go home now.

Nora: Okay, it was nice having you here.

Luke: Bye Mel

Melissa: Bye. Hey guys?

Luke and Nora: Yeah?

Melissa: Don't worry about Loren. She won't do anything stupid.

Nora: Thanks Mel

**Cameron and Loren finished dessert and drove back to Loren's home. They were laughing about some crazy person who thought Cameron was her ex. She began to scream and hit him with her purse. Loren knew he wasn't her ex because... well she was fifty. Cameron walked Loren to the door.**

Cameron: I had a great time Loren.

Loren: I had a great time too, Cam

**Cameron came closer and...**

_**Will they kiss? Find out in the next chapter. Please review because I worked really hard on this chapter. **_

_**PS: Look Loren's clothes up at google. They're really pretty. Just search at what I putted down. Also look up her jewelry, shoes and make-up. It's really pretty too.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Didn't know we were a thing

_**So I was really sad that I had only 1 review from the 13 people who read chapter 8. This chapter is for FfLeentje. Her review was amazing and she deserves more. I hope you guys like it**_

**Cameron came closer and... Loren leaned in too. Their lips touched. The kis was passionate. They both wanted more. She felt Cameron's tong asking her to go in. She opened her mounth and he explored her mounth with his tong. After a while he pulled back and walked to his car. Loren was out of breath. She walked inside with a smile on her face trying to catch her breath.**

Nora: Hey sweetie. How was it?

Loren (happy): Hey mom, it was great

Nora: I'm glad

**Loren sat down on the couch next to her mother.**

Loren: He kissed me goodnight mom

Nora: Oh, that's great honey. Okay, maybe it's a bit akward to ask but was it good?

Loren: Yeah, it was. I wasn't sure if I liked him but I do know. We had much fun tonight.

Nora: Well, I'm glad you're happy

Loren: You can get to know him better at Luke's party tomorrow

Nora: I will, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight

Loren: Goodnight

**They both walked over to their rooms. Loren opens up her laptop and starts a videochat with Melissa**

Melissa: _I want details_

Loren: _Well, hello to you too_

Melissa (louder): _Miss Tate, I'm really serious right now_. (persuasive) _**Give me details**_

Loren: _Okay, okay. I'll tell you_

**Melissa looked really happy**

Loren: _Well, he took me to Rumour_

Melissa: _Oooh, expensive_

Loren: _Yeah, that's what I said but he said I was special and deserved it. He also said I couldn't show off how amazing I looked in the café_

Melissa: _So true, that dress needs to be shown_

**Loren laughed but than continued**

Loren: _So there was a crazy lady about fifty years old who claimed that Cam was her ex. He denied so she started hitting him with her purse. Mel, it was so funny, I couldn't stop laughing._

**Melissa couldn't stop laughing and rolled of her chair.**

Melissa: _Loren stop or I'm gonna pee in my pants._

Loren: _Well, than he drove me home and walked me to the door._

Melissa: _Did he kiss you goodnight?_

Loren: _Yeah, he did_

Melissa (squealing): _Jeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm so happy for you Lo. But I wan't details._

Loren: _I'm not gonna tell you everything._

Melissa: _I told you all the details about my first kiss too_

Loren: _Yeah, but I didn't ask for any of that and what makes you think this is my first kiss_

Melissa: _Loren, I would have known if you kissed somebody. We tell each other everything_. (dirty) _Including detailsss_

Loren: _Well, I'm not gonna tell you. Goodnight_

**Loren closed her laptop before Mel could protest. She happy fell on her bed. She soon fell asleep**

**Eddie wakes up from a beep of his laptop. He opens it and sees that he has got an alert from the most popular gossip site. He sees a photo of Loren in Rumour with some guy. **

**Eddie's thoughts**

**She looks really cute on that picture. That dress is amazing. Focus, what does the article say:  
Cute couple spotted in Rumour. Are they gonna be the hottest couple in town? If... Eddie stops reading the article and starts reading the comments.  
Marianne19: They're so cute together. They're so gonna be the hottest couple in town. The only couple that would be hotter is Eddie Duran with the girl in the picture.  
Boban1997: I'm yealous at that boy. That girl is hot.  
Vivi23: That dress is amazing. They're so cute together. They should totally date.  
Eddie closed his laptop and groaned. This didn't look good. He had to make a move on Loren or he would lose her to another boy.**

_Riiiiiiiiing_

Eddie: _Hi Jake_

Jake: _Eddie, this doesn't look good._

Eddie: _I know Jake but maybe they're just friends._

Jake: _Yeah, I don't think so. Have you seen that dress?!_

Eddie: _Yeah, I've seen. It's amazing. _

Jake: _It should've been you at that table. They aren't even famous and got a picture on Lilly Park's website. Imagine how much publicity you would've gotten._

Eddie: _I know Jake. I'm gonna do something about it. I promise_

Jake: _You better_

**Jake hung up**

_**(I just wanna make clear that the paparazzi is not the only one who was watching Loren. It was someone else I meant. xxx Cavalialover)**_

**Loren woke up because of a beep from her laptop. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Cam on Lily Park's gossip site. She called Mel**

Melissa (sleepy): _Hello_

Loren: _Hey Mel, did you see the picture?_

Melissa: _No, it's 6:30. Why would I be awake? Wait, which picture are we talking about._

**At that moment Melissa's laptop beeps.**

Melissa_: Wait a minute. I've got an alert._

Loren:_ Did you see it?_

Melissa: _Mel, this is amazing. You look great by the way._

Loren: _Thank you but I can't give myself credit for that. My best friend did that for me._

Melissa: _Lo?_

Loren: _Yeah?_

Melissa:_ I'm going back to sleep now like ever normal person would do too._

Loren: _Okay, don't forget to wake up for school. Luv you_

Melissa: _Love you too._

**Loren starts to write a song**

_I never thought it could be true_

_I never knew what you could do_

_But when you touched me I knew_

_..._

_I never thought it could be true but I like you_

**After she wrote the song she got ready for school. She wanted to look hot for Cameron. So she put on an white top with long sleeves and neck holder. Beneath that she wore grey ripped jeans. She putted on some grey with white eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner above her eyes. She puts on a sterlinga pear drop rhinestone necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. She also puts on a big s****wirl metal and crystal ring. After that she went to school.**

**Cameron's phone went off. He sighed but answered it.**

Cameron: _Hi_

Woman: _Why's there a picture of you on Lily Park's site with another girl?_

Cameron: _Oh, excuse me. I didn't know we were a thing these days_

Woman: _You're right. But when we'll go public, you'll stop dating her right?_

Cameron: _Sure, if that day ever comes._

**Cameron hung up. He really liked Loren but used the person he slept with only for her fame. He could never afford to go to Rumour with Loren if he didn't use that woman. He sighed and got ready for school.**

Melissa: Lo, you look hot! It doesn't have anything to do with Cam, does it?

Loren: Maybe...

Melissa: That's sweet. Oh there he is.

Cameron: Babe, you look hot

**She smiled and than he kissed her. The kiss was warm and sweet. Cam was about to deepen the kiss when someone interrupted. **

_**Who could be interrupting? And is Eddie going to win Loren over?**_

_**Please review, because I stayed up very late for this chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Luke's party

**So, I woke up this morning and had 4 more reviews on my story. I loved them so here's another chapter. I hope you guys review but I hope even more that you guys like it.**

Melissa (clearing her throat): Uchum, I'm standing right here you guys.

**Loren and Cameron pulled back and Loren whispered in Melissa's ear.**

Loren (sarcasm): Perfect timing, Mel

Melissa (whispering): Sorry Lo, but we've got to go to class and I don't need to see his lips eating yours.

**Loren laughed, gave Cameron a quick kiss and walked to class.**

Cameron: See you tonight, babe

**When Loren and Melissa walked out of school they saw a huge crowd for the third time this week. They were almost thorugh the crowd when a annoying voice interrupted.**

Adriana: What is it with you and blocking our way home, Loren?

Loren: If I could do something about I would, because I don't like it either Adriana

Adriana: You don't like it that Eddie Duran is here for you for the second time this week? What's the matter, are you too good for **him** too?

Loren: Adriana, I don't care what you think about me, now let me go through

Adriana (ignoring): I don't get what he sees in you anyway because well, you're just a little loser.

**Eddie's thoughts**

**I needed to do something about the whole Loren situation so I drove to her school. Now I'm waiting for her to come out. It can take a while because their's a huge crowd. I'm glad that my driver blocks them. Oh, she's almost through. She stops because a blond girl's talking to her. I can hear the conversation over here. It doesn't sound too friendly. I decided to jump in.**

Eddie: I see a beautiful, amazing, talented girl and she's the sweetest person I've ever met so back off.

**Adriana was shocked that her idol was talking to her like that and more important the things he said about Loren. She turns angry around and walks away.**

Loren: Thanks Eddie, you didn't need to say those things about me

Eddie: I meant every one of them Loren

Loren (blushing): Well, thank you

Melissa (whispering): Ask him to the party tonight.

Loren (whispering): Why? I'm with Cam

Melissa (whispering): That doesn't mean you can't thank him for rescuing us from the which of the school, does it?

**Eddie's thoughts**

**I really meant al those things I said about Loren. I've never seen someone that beautiful. Not even Chloe, although I was shocked to admit that. But what is it with Loren and whispering while you're right in front of her.**

Melissa: Eddie, would you like to come to our party tonight. It's a welcome home party for Loren's brother.

Eddie: Yeah sure, if it's cool with you Loren

Loren (blushing): Yeah, of course

Eddie: Can I bring a friend?

Loren: Yeah sure. The party starts at six and it's at your father's club. He's coming too.

Eddie: Okay, see you tonight then. Bye

Loren: Bye

Melissa: Bye Eddie

Eddie (laughing): Bye Mel

**They all walked away to get ready for the party. Loren got a message from Cameron: I'm sorry babe but I can't come. Something came up. Have fun!**

**Melissa putted on a purple dress with leggy transformers. She wore a amethyst fuchsia rhinestone necklace with matching earrings and a few matching bracelets. She curled her hair and wore purple satin peep-toe pumps. On her eyes she had light purple make-up, eyeliner above her eyes and mascara. In less word: She looked amazing. Loren had a red chiffon back open front slit dress. Around her neck she had a red clear crystal bib necklace and she wore matching earrings and bracelets. She styled her hair and underneath that she wore red high heels. She wore red with white make-up, eyeliner above her eyes and mascara. She looked even more beautiful than Melissa if that was even possible.**

**Nora walked in in a blue atria one shoulder dress. She wore matching jewery, black heels and looked amazing.**

Nora: Come on girls, we've got to go

Loren: We're coming

**Luke walked in, he was also ready for the party.**

Loren: Luke, you look great!

Luke: Well, thanks sis. You don't look bad yourself and Mel you're beautiful too.

Melissa: Thanks Luke, now come on guys less talking more walking

**They left for the party. MK looked great and the music was amazing. Eddie entered too and was amazed by how Loren looked.**

Ian (laughing): Hey man, you're mounth is open

**Ian followed Eddie's gaze and his mounth fell open too.**

Ian: Thanks for taking me to this party man, I think I'm going to enjoy myself.

Eddie: Are you talking about Loren?

Ian: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not

**They walked over to the girls. Eddie was about to kiss Loren on the cheek but Ian was faster.**

Loren (blushing): Hey ...

Ian: Ian, it's Ian

Loren (blushing): Hey Ian, hi Eddie

Eddie: Hi

Ian: Loren, would you like to dance?

Loren: I'd love to

**Loren and Ian danced for about one hour.**

Loren: Ian, can we sit down? I'm tired.

Ian: Of course, my love

**Loren blushed, they sat down and Eddie came walking up to them. Ian went dancing with Melissa.**

Loren: Hey Eddie, are you enjoying yourself?

Eddie: I am but I would be enjoying it more if you would be around me some more.

Loren (blushing): That's a very sweet thing to say.

Eddie: Do you wanna go outside?

**Loren nodded and they walked outside.**

Eddie: Maybe it's a bit personal to ask but why isn't your father at the party?

**He saw the hurt in her eyes and immidiately felt sorry for asking.**

Eddie: Oh, I'm sorry Loren. I shouldn't have asked.

Loren: No, it's okay. My father left us when I was 6 and my brother 10. He walked up to us and said: I'm going to get you guys some candy okay? We nodded and gave him a kiss. Thank you daddy, Luke said. What we didn't know is that he already packed his stuff into the car. He left and never came back. He took al of us money with him.

**Eddie got angry. How could someone do that to such a sweet person like Loren. If he ever saw that man he would punch him in the face. Than he thought of how he would leave Loren too after two months and got guilty.**

**Eddie gave her a hug. Loren immidiately felt better from his body against hers. Eddie felt the energy flowing through his body when he gave her a hug. After a while they pulled back.**

Eddie: Do you think you'll ever see him again?

Loren: I don't care. I don't want anything to do with him. He hurted my mother pretty bad you know. My mom never cries when she thinks anyone sees. Especially not if she thinks Luke or I can see it. She doesn't want to bother us. Back then I would check up on her before going to my room and saw her crying in her room. I watched her crying for two years long and I couldn't comfort her. She wouldn't want that.

Eddie: Loren, you don't have to act so strong.

Loren: Yes, I do. I've got to for my mom. Luke and I are the only ones she has got.

**Eddie rubbed Loren's back. He doesn't see tears. He couldn't talk about his mom without crying. Why is she acting so strong. She doesn't have to do that. This confirmed even more that she's special. She puts others above herself. This girl is amazing. Eddie leans in and...**

_**Ooh, will they kiss? Read the next chapter to find out. I said I wouldn't do something mean like after 20 reviews, I'll update. But if you guys don't review I'll maybe do something like that soon. I'm going to write the next chapter now.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Three boys, three kisses

**Okay, this chapter isn't for the most of you. Because I didn't get much reviews and I was really dissapointed in you guys. But there were also loyal fans who DID review, so this chapter is for them.**

**Loren's thoughts  
Why did I tell him all of that? I didn't even tell Cam all of that. I just feel comfortable telling hem, I really feel a connection with Eddie (sad) a connection I don't feel with Cam. That hug felt amazing, I felt energy flowing through my body by the touch of his body against mine. It made me wanna kiss him so badly. But I can't, I'm with Cam. He leans in and I feel myself leaning in too.**

Loren (whispering): I can't I've got a boyfriend.

Eddie (whispering): Just tell me to stop

Loren (coming closer): I can't

Eddie (coming closer too): Why not?

Loren (whispering): Because I want to kiss you so badly

**Their lips touch and they both feel the energy running trough their lips. Eddie's tongue touches her lips and Loren opens her mounth. They were hungry for more. The kiss was getting more passionated. Loren puts her hands around his neck. He cups her head with one hand and he puts the other one on her waist. Loren feels the warmth of Eddie's hand on her waist while he explores her mounth with his tongue. They both never felt something like this with anyone else. They didn't want to pull back but they were both out of breath. When they pulled back Loren ran back inside. When Eddie followed her she was already gone.**

**Loren's thoughts  
What was I thinking by kissing EDDIE DURAN? I'm with Cam, I like Cam... I think. It felt so good to kiss Eddie. I never felt anything like that. I felt butterflies flying through my whole body. Forget the kiss, you're with Cameron.**

**Eddie's thoughts  
This kiss wasn't for publicity. After I hugged her I wanted to kiss her with all of my body. When our lips touched, I felt the energy running through my lips. It never feels like this with I have to forget about this kiss, I'm with Chloe. I'm just doing this for publicity and after that I'll go back to Chloe.**

**Loren walks into MK and sees Melissa and Ian in a huge make out session.**

Loren: Melissa, I'm going home

Melissa (with sarcasm): Great timing Lo

Loren: Yeah, you would know

Melissa: Okay, we're even now. (noticing Loren's face) Lo, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost

Loren: I just want to go home now, bye

Melissa: Wait, I'm coming with you

**Melissa gives Ian a kiss and they walk over to Luke**

Loren: Luke, we're going home. Did you like my present?

Luke: Yeah, you didn't have to buy me a motor. How long did you save to pay for it?

Loren: It doesn't matter, I wanted to give you something special.

Luke: Well, thanks little sister and Mel thank for the helmet.

Melissa: No problem

**Melissa and Loren gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and went home.**

Melissa: Are you gonna tell me what's going on now?

Loren: Eddie and I kissed

Melissa (shocked): What?!

Loren (louder): I kissed Eddie

Melissa: Yeah, I heard you. Why? You're with Cameron

Loren: I know. Are you dissapointed in me?

Melissa: Of course not, I always said he was gonnna be your husband some day and I was right, like always

Loren: No, he isn't. It was a mistake, I'm with Cam. I like Cam, I think

Melissa: You don't sound very convincing, Lo

Loren: I know, I don't know what to do Mel. I never felt something like I felt when I kissed Eddie and I really feel a connection with him but I'm with Cam and I like Cam.

Melissa: I'm sorry Lo but I can't help you with this one. You need to figure this out on yourself.

Loren (sighs): Yeah, I know

Melissa: I'm going home now. Luv you

Loren: Luv you too

**They hugged and Mel left. Loren went to bed but couldn't sleep, she had too much running through her mind. Especially the kiss with Eddie she wanted to forget, but couldn't.**

**The next morning she woke up and realized it was Saturday, so she didn't have school today. She decided to work a shift in the café, so she got ready and left. She left a note for Nora, it said: I'm working at the café today. Luv you  
**

**Loren started working her shift at the café. She didn't know that someone was watching her the whole time. After she was ready with her shift she sat down at a table. The man who was watching her the whole day walked up to her and started talking to her. He was really handsome. You could see his abs through his shirt, they were really big. The man was about 21 years old. He had black hair and a light tinted skin. **

Person: Hey, sorry for walking up to you like this but I saw you in Rumour the other night and you looked amazing.

Loren (blushing): Well, thank you

Person: Can I sit down?

Loren: Yeah, of course. I can use a little bit of distraction

Person: Boydrama or girldrama?

Loren: Boydrama

Person: You wanna talk about it?

Loren: Not really but thanks

Person: Well, I'm gonna distract you than

Loren: That would be nice, thanks

Person: Can I take you to Rumour for dinner?

Loren: That would be nice, but can I change first? I'm not really dressed for such a expensive restaurant.

Person: I think you look beautiful but sure

**They drove to Loren's house and totally forgot to ask each others names. Loren puts on a cornflower blue ruche dress with matching jewelry and black heels. She puts on a little bit make-up and walks back to the person waiting in the car.**

Person: You look amazing

Loren (blushing): Thanks

**They drove off to Rumour, they didn't know that someone was taking pictures of them. **

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

Melissa: _Congratulations, you've reached Mel's Phone_

Ian (laughing): _Hey Mel_

Melissa: _Hi, why do I have the honour to hear your voice again?_

Ian: _I wanted to ask you to dinner at Rumour_

Melissa: _Sounds great_

Ian: _I'll pick you up in one hour_

**Loren finished dessert and they walked to the car.**

Person: So you're from the valley

Loren: Yeah

Person: Me too

Loren: That's great. So, we'll be seeing more of each other than?

Person (flirty): I sure hope so

Loren (blushing): I hope to see you again too

Person: With who do you live?

Loren: With my mom and my brother.

Person: And your father?

Loren: He left us when I was 6.

Person: I'm sorry, I know how it feels. My parents left me when I was 12. I lived in foster care until I was 18 and then I got my own place.

Loren: Do you still have contact with your foster parents?

Person: Yeah, they live nearby

Loren: Did your birthparents ever try to contact you?

Person: No, but even if they do. I want nothing to do with them

Loren: Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't want anything to do with Trent too.

Person: Trent?

Loren: He doesn't deserve it to be called dad.

Person: You're right, he doesn't even deserve to know how amazing you are.

Person: Can I know your name now?

Loren: Oh, I totally forgot. My name's Loren, Loren Tate

Person: That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard

**He leaned in kissed her. It felt nice so she kissed back. She felt a few butterflies flying through her stomach. This person makes her laugh and she likes that about him. After a minute they pull back and Loren walks out of the car. He was about to drive away when she turns around.**

Loren: Wait, what's your name?

Person: It's...

_**Ooh exciting. Loren now has to chose between three boys: Eddie, Cam and ? Please review**_


	12. Chapter 12 With her?

Person: It's Tyler. Tyler Rorke

**After he said that he drove away. Loren walked into her room and started to videochat with Mel.**

Melissa: Hey Lo, guess what I just did? Times up, I went on a date with Ian

Loren: That's great Mel. Where did you go?

Melissa: We went to Rumour.

Loren: Really? I didn't see you.

Melissa: You were at Rumour too? With who?

Loren: With Tyler

Melissa: That hot actor Tyler Rorke?

Loren: Yes, although I didn't know his name until a few minutes ago.

Melissa: Why did you go to dinner with **him**?

Loren: I was done with my shift at the café and sat down at a table. He walked up to me and said that he saw me at Rumour the other night and that I looked amazing. We started talking and I could use the distraction so when I asked me to dinner, I said yes.

Melissa: And was it nice?

Loren: Yeah, it was. He made me laugh a lot. I like that about him.

Melissa: Wait a second, you **LIKE** him?

Loren: Yeahhekissedmeattheendofthenightandikissedhimback

Melissa (yelling): Lo, you're making a big mess

Loren: I know but they all kissed me and it was very nice.

Melissa: What are you gonna do know?

Loren: I don't know exactly. They're all hot, so I can't use that to make my decision. I like Cam but didn't feel butterflies when I kissed him. Tyler makes me laugh and I felt a few butterflies in my stomach when I kissed him. And I really feel a connection with Eddie and I felt energy flowing through my whole body when I kissed him but he's a rockstar, it would be very complicated to start a relationship with him. Mel, I don't know what to do.

Melissa: Like I said Lo, I can't help you. You've got to figure this out all on your own.

Loren (sighs): Yeah, I guess. I think I'm going to Cam tomorrow. I need to know if I've got feelings for him because I know for sure I've got feelings for Eddie and Tyler but I'm not sure about Cameron.

Melissa: Yeah, you should do that. Try to catch some sleep Lo

Loren: I will, goodnight

Melissa: Goodnight

**The next day Loren woke up and started to get ready to go to Cameron. Eddie woke up too and decided to go to Chloe. He was very confused about his feelings right now and needed to figure them out.**

**Nora was already up and making breakfast. She thought about Max, they had really much fun at the party and she wanted to see him again. She decided to go see him today. She starts to call him.**

**Max wakes up from the ringing of his phone**

Max (sleepy): _Hello?_

Nora: _Oh, sorry Max did I wake you?_

Max: _Yeah but I don't mind waking up by such a beautiful voice_

Nora (giggling): _Well, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to hang out today_

Max: _I'd love to, what did you have in mind?_

Nora: _Well, I haven't thought of something yet. I just know I want to see you_.

Max: _Well, than today must be your lucky day because I really want to see you too._

Nora: _Well, it's a date than. I'll be there at nine_

Max: _I'm looking forward to it_

Nora: _Bye_

**Eddie nocked on Chloe's door. There was no answer. Where could she be? Eddie walked away worried about what could've happened to her. He got into his car and drove away.**

**Tyler woke up and opened his laptop. He saw that he got a alert from Lily Park's gossip site. There was an article about him and Loren. It said: Famous actor spotted with mystery girl in Rumour. The famous actor Tyler Rorke was spotted in Rumour last night with the same girl who was there a couple days back with another man. Who will she chose? ... Tyler stopped reading and starts reading the comments.  
555Thomy: I wish I was the one dating that girl, she looks hot in every picture I see of her.  
4Rosy9: They look cute and that dress is amazing.  
Ann19: When is she gonna go out with Eddie Duran? They make a much cuter couple. But Tyler looks also great with her.**

**Tyler's thoughts  
Loren is amazing. I felt energy flowing through my whole body when I kissed her. I just hope she felt it too. She's a special girl, I knew that the minute I saw her. I don't want to lose her to some other guy. She totally gets me. I think I'm gonna call her. I want to take her to breakfast. But this time I'll go to the café and wear sunglasses and a cap so the paparazzi won't recognise me.**

**Loren was in her room when her phone went off. Her phone was in the living room so she needed to hurry to pick it up in time.**

Loren (panting): _Hello?_

Tyler: _Hey Loren, it's me. Why are you so out of breath?_

Loren: _My phone was in the other room when it went off, so I needed to hurry to get to it in time._

Tyler: _Oh, okay. Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the café with me for breakfast._

**Loren was about to go to Cameron. She decided that she would go to Cameron later. She just wanted Tyler to cheer her up.**

Loren: _I'd love to, although I can't stay long. I need to handle some buisness._

Tyler: _Okay, I'm gonna be there in five minutes_

**Loren wore a white strapless top and blue jeans. Tyler wore his sunglasses and cap. Tyler gave Loren sunglasses to. They arrived at the café and luckily nobody recognized them. They sat down at a table.**

Loren: Eh Ty, why are we wearing sunglasses?

Tyler: Well, there was a article with a picture about us on Lily Park's site.

Loren: Really, what did it say?

Tyler: It was about if you'll chose me or the boy in the other picture.

**Loren looked shocked, she didn't even KNOW who she was going to chose yet. Tyler saw her shocked face.**

Tyler: Loren, are you all right?

Loren: Yeah, it's just that I don't know who I like yet

Tyler (hurted): Well, whatever you decide I still want to be your friend.

Loren: Thanks Ty, that really means a lot.

**After they finished breakfast Tyler dropped her off at Cameron's house.**

Loren: Thanks Ty, I had a lot of fun. You always know how to cheer me up.

**Tyler gave her a quick kiss.**

Tyler: No problem, good luck with Cameron

Loren: Thanks for understanding how I feel in this whole situation.

Tyler: I'd do anything for you Loren

**Loren blushes and walks towards Cam's door. He opens up in his shorts. Loren hears stumbling coming out of his room.**

Cameron (suprised): Hey Loren

**Loren ignored him and walked to his bedroom. She saw a girl sitting on the bed in only her underwear and with a few hickeys on her neck.**

Loren: Really? You're cheating on me with...

_**He's cheating on Loren with who? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Tyler

**Hey guys, check out my new story, it's called Hollywood Heights: Meeting a rockstar  
Okay, you guys probably thought that I was gonna tell you in this chapter who Cam's sleeping with but I'm still not gonna tell you. So let me guys know in a review what you think about this chapter.**

Loren: Really? You're cheating on me with HER?!

Cameron: Loren, it's n-

**He was cutted of by Loren slapping him in the face so hard that he felt on the floor.**

Loren (running away): I don't want to hear it.

**Cameron stands up and looks in the mirror. His cheek is all red, Loren really hurted him. Loren cries and sees with relief that Tyler is still waiting for her. She gets into the car.**

Tyler: Babe, what's wrong?

Loren (sobbing): He slept with another girl the whole time

**Tyler gives her a hug, trying to comfort her. Loren was sobbing into his shoulder.**

Loren (sobbing): I'm sorry you have to see me like this.

Tyler: Loren, you don't have to act strong all the time. I'm here for you, don't forget that.

Loren (sobbing): Thanks Ty

**She suddenly kisses him with a lot of passion. The kiss is full of desire. Tyler puts his hands on her waist and Loren hers in his neck. The kiss wi getting really heated now. Loren pulls back and puts her head against Tylers. She watches him into his eyes. They just watched each other in the eyes for a while, trying to catch their breath.**

Tyler: Loren, you're amazing and Cameron's a fool for not seeing that

**Loren smiled and they drove to Tyler's home. As soon as they got out of the car they start to kiss. Loren feels Tyler's tongue to her lips and opens up. He starts exploring her mounth while she puts her legs around his waist and he takes her too his appartment. Tyler puts her against the wall and starts to deepen the kiss. The scene was getting really heated. Loren felt his warm hands all over her back. **

**Tyler's thoughts  
This girl is amazing, I would never cheat on her. I can't understand why anyone would do that. She kisses me and I feel her desire in it. She pulls back and just looks me into the eyes. I could look forever in those big beautiful eyes. I'll take her to my home so she can relax a litlle bit. We arrived but I wanted to kiss her so badly. I brought her up to my appartment. Her warm hands on my chest are driving me crazy.**

**They didn't want to stop kissing each other and the scene got heater and heater. Tyler decides he must pull back now before they were gonna do something they'd regret. Tyler puts her down.**

Tyler: Lo, I'm not going further at this point. You still need to figure things out and I don't want to do anything you'll regret.

Loren: You're right but you've got to know that I really like you

Tyler: I really like you too and I'll wait forever for us to be together if I have too

**Loren kissed him one more time and than walked over to the couch. Loren spended the rest of the afternoon curled up in Tyler's arms watching TV. Tyler had no idea what they were watching. He watched Loren the whole time. She's so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes of her.**

**Eddie is back home and still doesn't know where Chloe is. He opens up his laptop and sees a picture of Tyler Rorke sitting at Rumour with Loren. He scrolls up and sees another article about Tyler and Loren.**

**THE HOTTEST COUPLE IN TOWN SPOTTED IN A HUGE MAKE-OUTSESSION Beneath that Eddie sees a picture of Loren and Tyler kissing. Loren's legs were around Tyler's waist and he's about to bring her up into his appartment. Eddie couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous when he thought of the way it felt to kiss Loren and that Tyler felt that way now instead of Eddie.  
**

Eddie: Jake's not gonna like this

**At that moment Eddie's phone rings, it's Jake**

Jake: _Eddie, I don't like this_

Eddie: _Yeah, i know Jake. I messed up, I'm sorry. I kissed her but I haven't spoke to her since._

Jake: _Make sure you talk to her. You've got to find out the way she feels about you._

Eddie: _I'll do that, Jake. Bye_

**Jake hung up, he was really worried. Eddie couldn't afford to mess this up. Loren was getting a lot of publicity though. Maybe he should start recording her first single. **

**Loren was back home and called Melissa**

Melissa: _Hey Lo, what's up_

Loren: _I just want to tell you that I'm a little bit closer to my decision._

Melissa: _That's great, what happened?_

Loren (sad): _Cameron cheated on me_

Melissa: _Not so great_

Loren: _No, not really but I had a huge make-out session with Tyler._

Melissa (dirty): _I know_

Loren: _You know?_

Melissa: _Yeah, it's all over the internet._

**Loren opened her laptop and saw that Mel was right. Pictures of her make-out session with Tyler were all over the internet. Even though they were wearing sunglasses and Tyler also a cap, you could see it was them.**

Loren: _Mel, this isn't good. What if Eddie sees them? He'll think that I don't have feelings for him and stop contacting me._

Melissa: _Lo, relax. He won't think that, not without talking to you first._

Loren: _You're probably right. I'm going to eat now. Love you, bye_

Melissa: _Luv you too_

**Loren wakes up the next morning and gets ready for school. She puts on her grey bareshoulders chain strap floral print top with blue ripped jeans. She puts on some grey make-up and wears black feather earrings. Around her neck hangs a simple black crescent necklace. She looks into the mirror and thinks she looks great. After that Mel arrived.**

Melissa: Hey Lo. I forgot to tell you something last night.

Loren: What?

Melissa (dirty): I want detailsss

Loren: Well, only this one time

**They drive away while Loren is filling Melissa in with details. School is out and Melissa and Loren are walking out of the school. **

Loren: Not again

Melissa: Why not, it's always because of you

Loren: Yeah, and it always ends with Adriana hating me even more. I hope it's Ty though

Melissa: Oh, you already got him a pet name. Niceeee. It would be like oh, Mr. Ty don't stop

Loren: Okay, now I know for sure that there's something wrong with you. In fact their's a lot wrong with you.

**Laughing they make their way through the crowd. In front of the school are two cars. Tyler is leaning against one of them but Loren is shocked to see who's leaning against the other one.**

_**Cliffhanger! So what do yo guys think about cliffhangers. Should I keep doing them or would you read the next chapter also without a cliffhanger. Please review to let me think if I should post a next chapter.  
And don't forget to read my new story Hollywood Heights: Meeting a Rockstar**_


	14. Chapter 14 I lost you

_**People, reviewing isn't that hard. I just want to know what you guys think**_

**Tyler is leaning against his black Mercedes-Benz SL65. The roof is open and next to his car stands a black toyota land cruiser 200. Eddie is leaning against that one. A huge crowd of paparazzi and students are being hold back by Eddie's driver and Tyler's security guard.**

Loren: Mel, what should I do? Everything I do will be on Lily Park's site in no time.

Melissa: Just, be yourself

Loren: Okay, I think I can do that

**Loren walks over to Tyler and gives him a hug.**

Loren: Hey, what are you doing her?

Tyler: Can't a man visit his girl for no reason?

Loren: I guess you can (with sarcasm) but maybe, and I say maybe you're drawing a little bit of attention.

Tyler (laughing): Yeah, maybe. (serious) What's Eddie doing here?

Loren: We kissed before you and I did and we haven't talked to each other since

Tyler (hurted): I thought I finally had you all to myself

Loren: I'm sorry

Tyler: No, I understand. Go talk to him

Loren: Thanks Ty

**Loren walks over to Eddie's car.**

Loren: Hi

Eddie: Hey, can we talk?

Loren: Sure

Eddie: Somewhere private?

Loren: Yeah, I'm just gonna say bye to Tyler than.

Tyler: And?

Loren: We're gonna talk some place private.

Tyler: Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. I'll call you later babe

**Loren gives him a quick kiss but Tyler pulls her back in and deepens the kiss. Loren feels the butterflies flying through her stomach again. Now is Tyler the one pulling back while Loren wants more. She gives him one more kiss and steps into Eddie's car. They don't say anything the whole ride. Loren is suprised when they stop at her spot.**

Loren: What are we doing at my spot?

Eddie: Your spot? This is my spot.

Loren: No, this is my spot. I came her since I was six.

Eddie: Well, I came here since I was 12.

Loren: Well, I think there's just one solution to solve this problem.

Eddie: Yeah, you're right

Eddie and Loren: You give it to me

Eddie (laughing): Well, that didn't work. Let's just share it.

Loren: Yeah, I guess that works too.

**They sat down and didn't say anything for a while.**

Loren: Look Eddie I'm so-

**She was cutted of by Eddie kissing her passionated. She kisses back and feels his tong exploring her mounth. She felt that his kiss was full of desire. They both feel energy flowing through their whole body. They both never felt anything like this before with anyone else. After a while Loren pulls back**

Loren: Eddie, I can't

Eddie: Than tell me you didn't feel what I felt

Loren (looking down): Well, what did you feel

Eddie: You know exactly what I felt. I felt energy flowing through my whole body when I kissed you. I felt energy flowing from my lips to yours. I felt desire from both of us, I felt something I never felt with anyone else before. And I think you felt it too.

Loren: Eddie, it's not that simple. I like Tyler too.

Eddie: So, every time you kiss Tyler it feels exactly the same as when you kiss me?

Loren (looking down): No, but I **do** feel tingling in my stomach when I kiss him.

Eddie: Well, I feel my whole body tingling when I kiss you

Loren (whispering): Me too

Eddie: Than what's not simple about it?

Loren: You're right but please be pacient with me

Eddie: I will, I'll wait for you Miss Loren Tate

**Loren laughs by the sounds of Miss Loren Tate**

Loren: I love it that you call me that.

Eddie: And I love that you love me calling you that.

Loren: And I love that you love that you love calling me that

Eddie: And I... okay I give up. You win

Loren (happy): Jeeeeee, I'm better at something than EDDIE DURAN

Eddie: What's wrong with Eddie Duran?

Loren: Nothing (leaning in) nothing at all

**Her lips touch his and he immidiatey reacts. He pulls her closer with his hands on her waist. She puts her hands on his chest and it drives him crazy to feel her warm hands there. Eddie pulls back for a second just too look at her**

Loren: Is something wrong?

Eddie: No, I'm just looking at how beautiful you are

**Eddie pulls her back in and starts kissing her again. He deepens the kiss and loves the feeling of energy flowing through his body. But it makes him wonder why it never feels like this with Chloe. One hour later they are still kissing and Loren pulls back all out of breath.**

Loren: Eddie, I have to go to Tyler

Eddie (groans): Why?

Loren (laughing): He needs to know that he and I are just gonna be friends.

Eddie: Yeah, you're right

**He pulls her back in to a kiss full of desire. Loren feels her body melting but puts herself over it and pulls back.**

Loren: I know what you're doing. (laughing and running to the car) And it's not gonna work!

**Eddie's thoughts  
I like the way she almost can't resist me when I kiss her. I like the way she teases me, I like the way she runs away from me. I like the way she laughs, I like the way her big brown eyes sparkle when she laughs. It suddenly hits him: I like Loren Tate**

**Loren nocks nervous on Tyler's door. Tyler opens up and sees a nervous Loren**

Tyler: Lo, are you okay?

Loren: Yeah. Look Tyler, I like you... a lot

Tyler: I like you too

Loren: But I like Eddie more.

**Tyler looks shocked, he lost her. He lost her to Eddie Duran. He raises his hand and...**

_**Will he hit her? Read the next chapter to find out. But review first or I don't know if I should go on**_


	15. Chapter 15 Just friends

_**You guys really wanted another chapter, so here it is! And don't worry guys. I will finish this story no matter what. Because I know how it feels when someone doesn't do that. I really liked it that I had a review from the Netherlands. Enjoy!... or not?**_

**Tyler looks shocked, he lost her. He lost her to Eddie Duran. He raises his hand and cups her cheek. **

Tyler: Okay, that hurts but I'll get over it. Just be careful okay?

Loren: What do you mean?

Tyler: Don't get this the wrong way but he might just use you. After all he **is **a rockstar

Loren: Why would he use **me**?

Tyler: I dont know, maybe for publicity. Paparazzi love gossip and you're fresh. They will love this story about you and Eddie dating

Loren: Well, thanks for your concern Tyler but I can handle myself. I just hope we can stay friends?

Tyler: Of course. I'll take every opportunity to get to know you Loren Tate

Loren: That's sweet Tyler

**Loren gave him one last kiss on the mounth and left. When she got home she called Melissa**

Melissa: _How did it go?_

Loren: _I guess pretty well_

Melissa: Yeah? W_hat happened after you left with Eddie?_

Loren: _Well, Eddie and I went somewhere private and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for running away like that but before I could he kissed me with a lot of desire and I felt the energy flowing through my body. Than I said I couldn't. do it._

Melissa (shocked): _No! Why did you say that?_

Loren: _Because I was with Tyler and I like Tyler. But then Eddie said that he wouldn't kiss me anymore if I said that I didn't felt what he felt. I asked him what he felt and he said that I knew exactly what he felt because I felt it too. Then he said that he felt energy flowing through his whole body when he kissed me and that he never felt anything like that with anyone else. I said that it wasn't that simple because I liked Tyler too._

Melissa (impatient): _What did he say then?_

Loren: _If kissing him feels the same as kissing Tyler?_

Melissa: _What did you say?_

Loren: _That it didn't and that he was right_

Melissa: _So you broke up with Tyler?_

Loren: _Yeah but we're still friends though._

Melissa: _That's great_

Loren: _Yeah but he warned me for Eddie. He said that Eddie might be using me just for publicity._

Melissa: _Do you think that too?_

Loren: _No and I told Tyler that I could handle myself. But Mel?_

Melissa_: Yeah?_

_ Loren: Someone else is calling me. I have to go, bye_

Melissa: _Bye, and Lo?_

Loren: _Yeah?_

Melissa: _I'm happy for you_

Loren: _Thanks Mel_

* * *

Jake: _Hey Loren_

Loren: _Hey Jake, what's up_

Jake:_ Why needs there to be something, can't I just call my favourite client for no reason?_

Loren:_ No Jake, your type of person can't _

Jake: _Okay, you cought me. I wanted to ask you if we could record one of your songs today._

Loren: _Yeah, sounds great. _

Jake: _Oh, and we're also making a video._

Loren: _Okay, how late should I be there?_

Jake: _How about in 3 hours?_

Loren: _I'll be there_

Jake:_ Bye_

* * *

**Loren's phone rings again**

Loren: _Hello?_

Eddie: _Hey Loren, it's me Eddie_?

Loren: _Hi Eddie, what's up_

Eddie: _I wanted to take you out for lunch if that's all right with you?_

Loren: _Yeah, sounds great_

Eddie: _I'll be there in one hour_

Loren: _Bye_

Eddie: _Bye Miss Tate_

**Loren smiled by the sound of Miss Tate. It makes her feel special. When Eddie arrived she had put on a black empire waist sleeveless top and denim jeans. In her ears hung round sparkling earrings and on her eyes was black eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. Beneath that she was wearing black kidsuede chinese laundry shoes. She wanted to look good in the video. **

Eddie: Loren, you look great

Loren (blushing): Thanks

* * *

**Loren was suprised when they arrived at Rumour.**

Loren: We're going to Rumour?

Eddie: Yeah, why?

Loren: Well, I thought you maybe would like to go to some place a litlle bit smaller because of the paparazzi?

Eddie (smiling): I'm not ashamed to be seen with you

Loren (blushing): Well, let's go inside

**They walked inside and immidiately there were taken pictures of them. Loren didn't notice but Eddie did**

_**Eddie's thoughts  
I really wanted to hang out with Loren. Being around her makes me happy. She's amazing but Jake would want me to get publicity so I took her to Rumour. I hate to do this to her because I really like her. I never felt this way about somebody before, not even Chloe. I haven't seen Chloe for a long time, I really need to figure out how I feel about her.**_

Eddie: So, how did it go with Tyler?

Loren: It went really well, he was hurt but we're still friends

Eddie: That's great. But Loren can I ask you something?

Loren: Sure, what is it?

Eddie: Who is the blond guy you were on a date with last week?

Loren (hurted): That's Cameron, he's in my class. He cheated on me

Eddie: Oh Loren, I'm sorry

Loren: No, it's not your fault

_**Eddie's thoughts  
This girl is so special, why would anyone ever cheat on her? Oh wait, if I'll keep seeing Chloe while dating Loren, I'll be cheating on her too. I can't live with this guilt, I just wanna tell her everything but I can't Jake would kill me and Loren would kill me too. She's so strong, first her father now Cam. I wonder when she's going to break, I hope never. Will she break if I'll leave her?**_

**Loren was just laughing about a joke Eddie made when someone they did NOT wanna see came walking in.**

_**Ooh, who would it be? Review and ifnd out**_


	16. Chapter 16 You again

**Loren was just laughing about a joke Eddie made when someone they did NOT wanna see came walking in. It was Cameron and he was trying to make his way to their table. Cameron's cheek is blue and purple where Loren slapped him. Eddie suddenly sees Loren's face going from laughing to shocked.**

Eddie: Loren, what's wrong?

Loren (shocked): Cameron's here...

**Eddie looks at the door and his face turns angry. Cameron now arrived at their table.**

Loren (sighs): Go away, Cameron

Cameron: I just wanna talk to you, Loren.

Loren: I've got nothing to say to you.

Cameron: But Loren I can explain

Loren: I don't need an explanation. I'm happy with Eddie now.

Cameron: Loren, please. Five minutes, that's all I ask

Loren (sighs): Okay, Eddie, I'll be right back. I'm just going into the hallway with Cameron

**Eddie stands up and gives her a quick kiss on the mounth. He feels his lips tingling and wants more but pulls back anyway.**

Eddie: Just be careful babe

Loren: I will

**She gives him one more kiss before walking into the hallway with Cameron.**

Cameron: So you've already replaced me huh?

Loren: Just say what you want Cameron

Cameron: Okay I will. I just only slept with her for fame and money. I really like you Loren.

Loren: Wanting fame and money is **not **an excuse for cheating on me. And don't claim that you like me, you don't cheat on someone you like.

Cameron: It's true Loren, I **do** like you and I'm sorry for cheating on you. I now see that it's wrong, I just hope that it isn't too late

Loren: It doesn't matter anymore Cameron, I figured out that I didn't like you anyway

Cameron: I know that isn't true Loren and you know it too

**Cameron is coming closer to kiss her, Loren tries to push him away but he is too strong**

Loren (angry): Cameron, get off me!

Cameron (kissing her neck) : I know you like me Loren, just admit it

**He tries to kiss her on the mounth but Loren slapps him on the same cheek as before.**

Loren (yelling): Go away! Cameron!

**Just at that moment Eddie checks up on Loren and sees Cameron kissing her neck while Loren tries to push him away and screams at him. Eddie pulls him away from her and pushes him to the wall. He grabs him at his throat.**

Eddie (yelling): Stay away from her! Don't you dare try that again or I swear I'll rip you in too many pieces to count.

**Eddie releases him and punches him in the face before taking Loren into his arms.**

Eddie (worried): Are you all right?

Loren (smiling): Now I am. Let's just go

_**Eddie's thoughts  
I wish I don't have to let her go with that guy but it's what she wants. I'm starting to get worried, why is she taking so long? I can't stand it anymore, I'm going to check up on her. Wait a minute, he's assaulting her! I can't control my rage, Loren looks so helpless.**_

**Eddie takes her too his car and they get in**. **As soon as he sits down he pulls her into a kiss full of desire. Loren puts her hands in his neck and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Now she's the one touching his lips with her tongue asking to go in and they explore each others mounth. Eddie puts his hands on her waist and lifts her on his lap, he pulls her body against his. He immidiately feels his body tingling from the touch, Loren feels it too but pulls back.**

Eddie (out of breath): What's wrong?

Loren (out of breath): Nothing, just that everybody can see us

Eddie (trying to catch his breath): You're right, let's go to my appartment

Loren (smiles while breathing heavily): Yeah, I've never been there

* * *

Eddie: Hey, Jeffrey. This is Loren Tate, she's very special to me so you can let her in at all times

Loren (blushes): Hi Jeffrey

Jeffrey: Hello Miss Tate, it's a pleasure to meet you

**Before Loren can say something back Eddie pulls her into the elevator.**

Eddie (groans): Finally alone

**Loren giggles and Eddie starts to kiss her again. He cups her head with both hands, pushes her agains the wall and kisses her with all he got. Loren puts her legs around his waist and kisses him back with full passion. She hears a groan coming out of Eddie's mounth. Eddie pulls back for a second.**

Eddie (groans): You drive me crazy

**Loren just pulls him in for another kiss while her hands are going all over his chest. After a while she pulls back.**

Loren (breathing heavily): Maybe we should go to your appartment first?

Eddie (catching his breath): Yeah, maybe we should

**He starts kissing her again while taking her to his appartment. While kissing he opens the door but when he pulls back for a second he looks shocked at the person sitting on his couch.**

_**Ooh exciting, I hope you guys liked it. Who could be in his appartment? Review and you'll find out**_


	17. Chapter 17 Promises

**Chloe's thoughts  
I haven't seen Eddie for a while so my publicity is very low lately. I'll go to his appartment and talk to him. Jeffrey says that he is't here so I'll just wait on his couch. Oh, there he is but why is he kissing that highschool girl? I must put an end to this now.**

Chloe (shocked): Hey, Eddie

Eddie (shocked): Chloe, what are you doing here?

Chloe: Who's that?

Eddie: That's Loren, my **girlfriend?!**

Chloe: That's weird, I thought I was your girlfriend.

**Loren was looking shocked at Chloe. She looked at Eddie who was just shaking no to her.**

Eddie: Loren, can I just talk to Chloe alone for a minute?

Loren: Yeah, sure. I'll just wait in the hallway.

**Eddie tries to give Loren a kiss but she avoids it by walking away. When she closes the door Eddie starts to talk.**

Eddie: Chloe, why did you tell her you are my girlfriend?

Chloe: Because I am, aren't I?

Eddie: Yes but Loren wasn't supposed to know that

Chloe: You never told me that, (lying) I just assumed when you told me that you guys were gonna date for publicity she knew about the plan too.

Eddie: Well, she doesn't

Chloe: Than I've got one more question left. Why were you kissing her here? I didn't see any paparazzi.

Eddie (lying): There was paparazzi at Rumour and they were also following us so I was just breaking of the kiss when I saw you sitting here.

Chloe: Well, I guess that explains it

Eddie: I'll have to fix this, Chloe can you just stay here? I want to talk about us later, I'm right back

Chloe: Just don't take too long with that little girl

**Eddie opens the door and sees that Loren is gone. He staps into the elevator downstairs.**

Eddie: Jeffrey, where is Loren?

Jeffrey: Miss Tate, left a few minutes ago. Almost immidiately after you two arrived here.

Eddie: Thank you Jeffrey

_**Eddie's thoughts  
I'll have to fix this, I can't lose Loren. I think I'm gonna break things of with Chloe tonight. I just hope she doesn't say anything about the whole plan to Loren.**_

* * *

**Loren arrives at home and sees Luke sitting on the couch. Loren tried to hide her tears while talking to Luke.**

Luke: Hi sis, where have you been?

Loren: Just at Eddie's. I'm gonna make some homework now.

Luke: Wait, why were you at Edd-

**Loren was already in her room before he could finish his sentence. She lies down on her bed and starts to cry again. A few minutes later Eddie knocks on the door. Luke opens it and is suprised.**

Eddie: Is Loren here?

Luke: Yeah, she is.

Eddie: Where?

Luke: In her room, it's the one on the left side

**Before Eddie could walk to Loren's room, Luke stops him**

Luke: Can I ask you something?

Eddie: Yeah, sure

Luke: Why are you here?

Eddie: Because Loren is my girlfriend

**Eddie tries to walk further but Luke stops him again**

Luke: What did Cameron do?

Eddie: I can't believe she didn't tell you

Luke: Tell me what?

Eddie: That Cameron cheated on her

Luke (shocked): What! That bastard, he's so gonna get it. Eddie, I made Cameron a promise and I'm gonna make that same promise to you. If you break my sister's heart, you won't get away with it. Understood?

Eddie: I don't want to break her heart either, Luke

Luke: Cameron said the same thing but ended up breaking her heart anyway. Now, if you would excuse me. I'll have to give Cameron some bruises.

Eddie: I think Loren already took care of that for you

Luke: She did? Well, I'm gonna keep my promise to Cameron anyway

**Luke leaves and Eddie walks into Loren's room to see her crying. He hates seeing her like that but this time even more because it's his fault**

Eddie: Loren?

Loren (sobbing): Eddie, will you please go away?

Eddie: Loren, let me explain

Loren (sobbing): I don't want to hear it

Eddie (lying): Loren, she's my ex-girlfriend. She just really wants me back and said that to hurt you.

Loren: Than why didn't you say that immidiately?

Eddie: Because she would deny it, Loren please. You have to believe me.

Loren: Okay, I believe you, thanks for explaining Eddie

**Eddie was relieved, lies down next to Loren and holds her. Loren curls up against him. He hates lying to her. Although he IS gonna break up with Chloe, Chloe's still his girlfriend.**

* * *

**Luke is knocking very loud on Cameron's door. After a while he opens it and Luke walks in.**

Luke (pointing to his cheek): I see that you've experienced what Loren is capable of? Do you wanna know what I'm capable of? Because you're gonna find out you know, I made you a promise remember?

Cameron (scared): Yeah?

Luke: So, why would you think you could get away with it with just a slapp from my sister?

**Luke punches him into the face really hard.**

Luke (yelling): **That **is what you get for messing with my sister!

* * *

Eddie: Loren, I have to go

Loren (groans): Why?

Eddie: I can't stay here the whole night, Nora and Luke would freak out.

Loren: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Why didn't you tell them about Cameron cheating on you?

Loren (lying): I guess I just forgot

Eddie: Loren, I know that's not true

Loren: Okay, fine you've got me. I didn't want to bother them

Eddie: Loren, why do you always have to act so strong?

Loren: You know why, I already told you

Eddie: Loren, just know that I'm here for you when you need me.

Loren (smiling): I know that and I'm very gratefull for that

**Eddie kisses her head and leaves.**

* * *

**Eddie arrives at his penthouse and sees Chloe still sitting on the couch. He walks over to her and kisses her with all he has**

**:O Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 Recording

_**Eddie's thoughts  
I wish I could stay forever here with Loren but I need to talk to Chloe. When I arrive I kiss her with all I have, I need to know what it feels like before I break things off. I feel nothing, even a little peck from Loren makes me feel more alive than this kiss. Now I know for sure I need to break things off with Chloe. I thought I loved her until I met Loren.**_

**I pulled back pretty soon after we started.**

Eddie: Chloe, I no longer have feelings for you. I think we need to break things off.

Chloe (shocked): What?! You're breaking up with me? But you just kissed me!

Eddie: I kissed you to find out what I feel about you but the truth is that all my feelings for you are gone.

Chloe: You can't do this, I thought you loved me

Eddie: Yeah, I thought that too

**Chloe leaves full of anger and blames Loren for this. She already has a plan. She's going to leave Loren alone for a month so she can fall for Eddie. After that, I'll break her heart by telling her the whole dating for publicity plan.**

* * *

Luke: Loren! Can you come over here for a sec?

Loren: Yeah, what's up

Luke: Why didn't you tell me about Cameron cheating on you?

Loren (lying): I'm sorry, it all went so soon. I forgot

Luke: Okay, just know that I'm always here for you when you need me sis

Loren: I know that and I'm very gratefull for that

Luke: So, what's up with you and Eddie?

Loren: Well I guess I can say he's my boyfriend

Luke: Since when? How?

Loren: Since this morning. Well at your welcome home party we kissed but I was still with Cameron so I needed to figure things out. But then I cought Cameron cheating and Eddie and I talked this morning so now he's my boyfriend.

Luke: Well, I'm happy for you but just... be careful okay?

Loren: I will Luke, I'm a big girl

**They hug and after that Loren goes to her room to call Eddie**

* * *

Loren: _Hey Eddie, can you pick me up?_

Eddie: _Sure, where do you want to go?_

Loren: _To Jakes office_ (excited) _We're recording one of my songs today with a video_

Eddie: _That's great, I'll be there in 30 minutes_

* * *

**Eddie arrives and when Loren opens the door he pulls her into a fierce kiss. She kisses him back with full passion while putting her hands in his neck.**

Luke: Guys, get a room

**Eddie and Loren pull back while both laughing**

Loren: Well, maybe we will big brother

Luke (threatening): Don't you dare Loren or I'll have to kill your boyfriend

**Eddie and Loren leave laughing and get ino Eddie's car**

Eddie: He meant that you know

Loren: Yes, I know

**After a while they arrive at Jake's office**

Jake (excited): Loren, lovely to see you again. So, you brought the rockstar with you?

Loren: Yeah, I hope you don't mind?

Jake: Of course not. I actually want to talk to him alone. Can you give us a minute?

Loren: Yeah sure, I'll just wait in the hallway

* * *

Jake: So, are you and Loren like a thing now?

Eddie: Yes we are

Jake: That's great, make sure you take her to places with paparazzi.

Eddie: No, I won't do that. Look Jake, I like Loren. We've got a connection I never had with anyone else. I broke things off with Chloe today to be with Loren

Jake: Well, that's great man. I'm happy for you, now you don't have to break her heart and you still get publicity.

Eddie: Well, I don't care about the publicity. I just care about Loren

Jake: So, let's go to the recording studio than

**They walked into the hallway, Eddie puts his arm around Loren and they get into his car. When they arrived Loren got into the studio. When she began to sing they started to film**

_I never thought it could be true_

_I never knew what you could do_

_But when you touched me I knew_

_..._

_I never thought it could be true but I like you_

**It's quiet for a sec but after that Jake and Eddie started clapping. They came into the studio**

Jake: Loren, you were great. We are now going to edit the video, after that we're going to post it so will you come back in one hour to look at it first?

Loren: Yeah, sounds great

**Jake walks out of the studio and leaves Eddie and Loren alone.**

* * *

Eddie: That song was great, when did you write it?

Loren (hurted): It was the day after Cameron and I kissed.

Eddie (looking down): So, it's about him?

Loren: Well, back then it was but now it's about someone else

Eddie: Oh, reeeaaaaly. Should I be jealous?

Loren (teasing): Neh, he's nothing.

**Eddie starts to tickle her and Loren falls on the ground**

Loren (laughing): Eddie, stop

Eddie: First you have to admit that you think I'm the hottest rockstar on the planet

Loren (out of breath): Okay, okay. I think that you're the hottest rockstar on the planet

**Eddie stops tickling her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. He rolls her over so she now lays on top of him and he deepens the kiss. After a while he pulls back and looks into her eyes.**

Eddie (breathless): Loren Tate, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me

Loren (catching her breath): You're the best thing that ever happened to me too

**She pulls him back into one last kiss before they stand up.**

Eddie: So, what do you wanna do in the (looking at his phone) 45 minutes we've got left?

Loren: How about visiting your dad? I never met him properly.

Eddie: I think that's a great idea, let's go

* * *

Eddie: Hey pops

Max: Hey Eddie. Who's this beautiful lady you brought with you?

Eddie: This is Loren Tate my girlfriend. I think you know her mother Nora Tate

**Max just looks shocked at Eddie and Loren**

* * *

_**Review to find out why Max is shocked**_


	19. Chapter 19 I like the way you chill

**Max just looks shocked at Eddie and Loren**

Max: Eddie, can I talk to you for a second?

Eddie: Yeah, sure

**Eddie gives Loren a small kiss on the mounth before walking away with max**

Max: I thought you were secretly dating Chloe?

Eddie: I was but I broke things off with her to be with Loren

Max: Okay, just be careful with this girl Eddie.

Eddie: I will, I really like her dad. She was the one with the idea to meet you, you know

Max: Well, that's very sweet of her

**They walk back to Loren and Max gives her a hug**

Max: It's very nice to meet you Loren.

Loren: It's nice to meet you too Max. Eh, Max I'm sorry but I have to go to Jake. Eddie can stay though

Eddie: What? No, Loren I wanna be there when they release your first song and video

Loren: Eddie, just spend some time with your dad. I'll be fine

Eddie: Okay, it's been a long time since pop and I hung out. Isn't it, pops?

Max: It's been too long, Eddie. Thanks Loren, good luck with Jake. You'll need it

Loren: Thanks Max. Have fun Eddie

**Loren gives Eddie a small peck but before she can pull away Eddie deepens the kiss. He cups her head with his hands and she puts her hands on his chest. The kiss was starting to get really passionated when they were interrupted.**

Max: Uchum, guys I'm still standing here

**They pull back and Loren walks blushing away**

Eddie (with sarcasm): Great timing pops, great timing

* * *

Jake: Ah, Loren. Right on time, I love that

Loren: Hi Jake, so let me see the result

**They watch the video and Loren thinks it's great so they put it online. They get immidiately alerts from their phones. **

Jake: Loren, you're allowed to do what you want now. I'm planning on doing a concert with you and Eddie in MK on Friday.

Loren: Sounds great, I'm in when Eddie is too

**Loren went home and called Melissa**

Melissa: _Hey Lo_

Loren: _Hey Mel, what are you doing?_

Melissa: _Nothing important, I just went out to dinner with Ian though_

Loren: _Really, so are you guys like a thing now?_

Melissa: _I hope we are_

Loren: _That's great, I'm happy for you. So can you come over? I want to show something._

Melissa: _Yeah, sure. I'll be right there_

**Melissa arrived and Loren lets her see the video**

Loren: So, what do you think?

Melissa: It's great. So I saw that it is going pretty well with you and Eddie?

Loren: What do you mean?

Melissa: You don't know? There are pictures of you two all over the internet. Pictures of you two in Rumour but also pictures of your make outsession in the car. I want detailsss

Loren: First of all Mel, you're not getting any details. And second what?! This can't be true, probably everybody in the school saw them

Melissa: Loren, chill. So what if they saw them

Loren: Yeah, you're right. It's no big deal.

Melissa: Well, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow

* * *

**The next morning Loren wakes up and gets ready for school. She puts on a sexy white top with denim shorts. Melissa picks her up and they arrive at school. As soon as Loren gets out of the car she's swarmed by students.**

Girl 1: Loren, you're song is amazing

Loren: Thank you

Girl 2: You've got an amazing voice, Loren

Loren: Thanks

Girl 3: Loren is it true that you're dating EDDIE DURAN?

Loren (blushing): Yeah, it is

Adriana: No, it isn't. The pictures were probably fake, cause Loren wants attention but she could never get Eddie to date her

Loren: I don't care what you think about me, Adriana

**The crowd around Loren disappears and Loren walks away too leaving Adriana behind. When school is out, Loren feels two familiar hands grabbing her around her waist. When she turns around, Eddie immidiately pulls her into a fierce kiss. He pushes her to the lockers and deepens the kiss.**

Girl: OMG, EDDIE DURAN is kissing Loren!

**Eddie and Loren couldn't care less who was watching so neither of them pulled away. Loren puts her legs around his waist and kisses him with all she has. She pulls away for a second**

Loren (out of breath): I missed you

Eddie (breathing heavily): I missed you too

**The crowd was getting pretty big now and were starting to take pictures with their phones, so Eddie and Loren left. **

Loren: So, where are we going?

Eddie: Just to my penthouse to chill a little bit

Loren: Sounds great

**They arrive and as soon as they get into the elevator Eddie pulls her into a kiss full of desire. The elevator opens, Eddie scoops Loren up and brings her into his appartment while kissing her. He drops her on the couch and gets on top of her. Loren feels his hands getting underneath her top and feeling all over her back. Than Loren pulls back for a sec**

Loren (breathless): I must say Eddie, I like the way you chill

**Eddie just smiles and starts kissing her again.**

* * *

_**Please review**_


	20. Chapter 20 Threatened

_**So, I'm going on vacation for ten days. I decided to give you guys one more chapter before leaving tomorrow. I'll be writing chapters but I can't post them. So when I come back I'll have many chapters ready for you. I'd love it if you guys send me some ideas.**_

* * *

**Loren spend the night at Eddie's just talking about stupid stuff which made Eddie like her even more. **

Loren: I can't believe we stayed up all night just talking

Eddie (teasing): No, I can't either but a certain Loren Tate wouldn't stop talking

Loren (teasing): Oh, well I'll just go than

**Before Loren could walk away Eddie grabbed her hand and pulled her back**

Eddie: Oh no, you aren't

Loren: What are you gonna do about it?

Eddie: How about this?

**Eddie pulls her into a fierce kiss and Loren kisses him back with full force. After a while Loren pulls back all out off breath**

Loren: Eddie, I have to go to school

Eddie (groans): I guess, I'll drop you of

Loren: Thanks Eddie

Eddie: Anything for my girl

Loren: Do you reall mean that?

Eddie: What?

Loren: That I'm your girl?

Eddie: Of course

* * *

**Eddie dropped Loren off at school but not without drawing a lot of attention. Eddie kissed Loren full of desire before driving away. A few girls came running up to her**

Girl 1: OMG! EDDIE DURAN just dropped you off in his brand new car!

Girl 2: Forget that, EDDIE DURAN just kissed her!

Girl 3: Loren, I wanna be your best friend

Loren: Thank you but I already have a best friend

**Melissa came walking up to her and they walked into the school.**

Loren (shocked): Those girls are crazy. One of them wants to be my new best friend.

Melissa: Yeah, you're famous now Lo. Get used to it.

Loren: I'm not famous, the only reason they talk to me is because I'm dating Eddie Duran

Melissa (squealing): Jeeeee. You said you were dating Eddie!

Loren: Yes, I did cause we are

Melissa: That's great. I'm so happy that you finally found a man you can trust

Loren: Yeah, I'm too. Eddie is great

Melissa: Is he a great kisser too?

Loren (shocked): Mel, I'm not gonna tell you if he's a great kisser

**Melissa grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away**

Loren: Mel, what are you doing. We're gonna be late for class.

Melissa: I'm not letting go of you until you tell me if Eddie's a great kisser

Loren: Well, I guess we're gonna be late than cause I'm not telling you

**Melissa starts to tickle Loren**

Loren (out of breath): Okay okay, Eddie is a great kisser

Melissa (squealing): Jeeeee! (dirty) I want detailsss

Loren: Okay, I told you that he's a great kisser but you're not gonna get any details.

Melissa (teasing): Well, I guess I just have to ask Eddie than

Loren (ignoring): Mel, did you hear from Dylan?

Melissa: A few times but I just told him to leave me alone

Loren: What did he say?

Melissa: Just the usual, that he wants me back. That he was druk and didn't know what he was doing

Loren: I'm sorry, you can always call me if you want to talk or something. You know that right?

Melissa: Yeah, I know. (changing subject) So how about those details?

Loren (laughing): Come on Mel, let's just go to class.

* * *

**School was out and Loren and Melissa walked out of it. They saw a huge crowd blocking the gate.**

Loren: I guess Eddie's here. Do you want a ride?

Melissa: Yeah sure. Everything better than riding with Phil.

Loren: What happened to your own car?

Melissa: Out of fuel

**Melissa and Loren made their way to the crowd and saw that Eddie's driver was blocking the crowd. Eddie was leaning against his car and looked really hot. When he saw Loren a smile came on to his face and he walked over to her.**

Eddie: Hey, I missed you

Loren: I missed you too

**Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss not caring about who was watching. They pulled back when Melissa interrupted.**

Melissa: Uchum. I'm still standing here, just waiting for a ride home

Loren (groans): Eddie is it okay that Melissa rides with us?

Eddie: Yeah, sure.

**They got into the car and drove to Melissa's house.**

Eddie: Loren, do you wanna hang out today?

Loren: Yeah but I can't. Next week are the exams and I really need to stydy.

Eddie (groans): I can't wait until you graduate and you're all mine

Melissa: Ah, that's so sweet

Loren: Mel, you're kind of ruining the moment

Melissa: Sorry, I'll shut up

Loren: I can't wait to be with you after graduation too. We won't see each other much this week because of my studying but after that we'll make up for the lost time

**Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss. Loren puts her hands in his neck to deepen the kiss but they were interrupted... again**

Melissa: Guys, get a room

Loren (groans): Mel!

**They arrived at Melissa's house and she got out. The whole way to Loren's house Eddie and Loren were in a hot make out session. After what seemed like seconds to Eddie and Loren they arrived at the Tate house.**

Loren: I guess I'll get out now than

**Eddie pulled her into one last kiss before Loren got out of the car. Loren looked at how the car drove away. She starts walking to her house but was stopped by someone grabbing her with one hand covering her mounth. The man pushed her against the wall and now Loren could see who it was. She felt a knife being hold against her throat and she didn't dare to move.**

* * *

_**So, that's exciting huh? I guess you'll have to wait until I get back from my vacation to find out what happens next. Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Hospital

_**So, I'm back from vacation. Enjoy this chapter. Please review**_

* * *

**Eddie pulled her into one last kiss before she got out of the car. Loren looked at how the car drove away. She starts walking to her house but was stopped by someone grabbing her with one hand covering her mounth. The man pushed her against the wall and now Loren could see who it was. She felt a knife being hold against her throat and she didn't dare to move.**

Man: Hey, Loren. Remember me?

Loren: Mumble

**The man removed his hand from her mounth but didn't remove the knife from her throat. **

Man: Could you repeat that please?

Loren: What are you doing Dylan?

Dylan: I'll tell you so listen careful to me. Melissa should never have broken up with me. You're Melissa's best friend and she listens to everything you say. You're gonna convince her to take me back or else it's not gonna end well for you.

Loren: I would never convince Melissa to take back such a creep as you. She's my sister and you belong in prison.

Dylan (persuasive): I'll be very clear, you're gonna convince her

**Dylan starts to press the knife further and further to Loren's throat and blood starts running over her neck. Before Dylan could press the knife any further, someone grabs him and throws him on the ground. He drops the knife and Eddie punches Dylan in the face several times. Loren watches worried how her boyfriend is in a fight with someone and looks for help.**

Loren (yelling): Luke!

**Luke walks out of the house and sees what is going on. He helps Eddie while Loren calls the police. When the police arrives Luke and Eddie managed to pin Dylan against the ground. Luke is holding him while Eddie holds a crying Loren. **

Eddie: Loren, are you okay?

Loren (sobbing): Yeah, I think so. Why did you come back?

Eddie: I just felt that something wasn't right so I came back to check on you. And I'm glad I did before he could do anything to you. Why was the actor **Dylan Boyd** here? What did he want from you?

**Eddie holds her even tighter**

Loren (sobbing): Melissa dated him a while ago but broke up with him. He wanted me to convince her to take him back.

Eddie (shocked): I can't believe Melissa dated someone like him.

**Than Eddie notices Loren's cut and gets worried**

Eddie (worried): Loren, you're bleeding. I'm bringing you to the hospital

Loren: Eddie, it's fine. It's just a litle cut. I'll be fine

Eddie: Loren, just don't be so stubborn and let me bring you to the hospital

**Loren nods and Eddie brings her to the the hospital. While Eddie is waiting for Loren to come out of the room Melissa, Nora and someone he'd rather not see came walking in**

Tyler: Is she okay?

Nora: What happened?

Melissa: Where is she?

Eddie: Yeah, she's okay. Dylan Boyd assaulted her with a knife. The doctor is with her now to examine her cut.

Melissa: What why would Dylan assault her?

Eddie: He wanted her to convince you to take him back.

Melissa (starting to sob): Oh, it's all my fault.

Tyler (comforting): No, it's not. Don't blame yourself, this is all Dylan's fault.

**Than Loren walks out of the room with a bandage around her neck. Eddie immidiately walks up to her.**

Eddie: So, what did the doctor say?

Loren: That the cut is quite deep and that I lost a lot of blood. I've got a few stiches and he said I need to stay calm for a few days to get my strength back.

**Eddie pulls her into a hug with a jealous Tyler looking at them. When they pull back, Melissa walks sobbing up to them.**

Melissa (sobbing): I'm sorry Lo, it's all my fault

Loren: No, it's not. You didn't know he was like this

Melissa (sobbing): But if I never dated him you wouldn't have to go through this.

Loren: Melissa, listen careful to me okay? I would do anything for you. This is not your fault.

**Loren pulls her into a hug while Melissa stops sobbing. When they pull back Nora and Tyler pull her into a hug too. When Tyler and Loren pull back Eddie looks a little bit jealous.**

_**Eddie's thoughts**_

_**I was so worried when I saw Dylan holding a knife against the throat of my girl. She looked so helpless and I just wanted to hold her. Loren is so sweet, she says she would do anything for Melissa and I know she would. I know that Melissa woud do anything for Loren too and I felt the same way. I'd give my life for Loren. I could never live without Loren Tate, because I'm in love with her. I am shocked to admit that because we're just together for a few days. I just feel such strong connection with her, she's amazing and I love her. I don't want Tyler to hug her, she did feel something for him and I don't want to lose her.**_

Loren: Eddie can you drop me of at home? I need to study for my exams next week.

Eddie: Sure

**Eddie drops her off and kisses her softly, not wanting to hurt her. After that he drives away and Loren starts studying.**

* * *

**It was friday and Loren finished her exams. Her cut was almost healed and she was now free from school. Eddie would pick her up to spend the weekend with him. She was very excited because they didn't see each other for more than a week. They called and skyped each other every day but she just wanted to feel him again. When she walked out of school she saw his car but not Eddie. Then she felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist and his lips kissing her neck. She turned around in his arms and before she could start talking he pulls her into a fierce kiss. They both missed the feeling of energy streaming through their whole body and didn't pull back. A crowd of students were watching but they didn't care. They just kept kissing each other with full desire. After a while they needed to pull back because of lack of oxygen. **

Eddie (breathing heavily): I missed you soooo much

Loren (breathing heavily): I missed you too

**Eddie pulls her back into a passionate kiss but Loren pulls back after a while.**

Eddie (out of breath): What's wrong?

* * *

_**So, what could be wrong? More reviews is more motivation for me to update sooner so review!**_


	22. Chapter 22 The concert

**Sooooo, here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Eddie pulls her back into a passionate kiss but Loren pulls back after a while.**

Eddie (out of breath): What's wrong?

Loren ( catching her breath): Nothing, it's just that everyone is watching

Eddie (smiling): I don't care, everyone can know how I feel about you

**Loren smiles and Eddie pulls her back into another kiss before walking her to his car. **

Loren (smiling): So, what are we gonna do today Mr. Rockstar?

Eddie (driving): Well, you know that Jake decided to do the concert today instead of last week so I thought we would just hang out at my penthouse until it's time to go to MK?

Loren (shocked): Oh, I was so bussy with my exams that I totally forgot about the concert.

Eddie: Don't worry, you're gonna be great

Loren: Do you really think so?

Eddie: Yes, Loren why don't you believe in yourself like I believe in you? You're so talented but you don't even see it

Loren: It's just hard you know, I wasn't good enough for my own father so why would I be good enough for anyone else?

Eddie: It wasn't your fault he left, he was just to stupid to see how amazing you are

Loren: I know that it wasn't my fault but something inside me doesn't want to believe that

**They arrived at Eddie's penthouse and he pulled Loren into a hug**

Eddie (whispering): You're amazing Loren Tate and I'll just keep telling you that until you believe it

**Loren pulled back and gave him a sweet kiss. After that they walked inside Eddie's penthouse and watched a movie with Loren curled up against Eddie's chest.**

* * *

**Melissa was getting ready when her mother walked into her room.**

Lisa: Where do you think you're going this late?

Melissa: To Loren's first big concert. I want to support her, she's propbably gonna freak out over all those people.

Lisa: And you're wearing **that**?

Melissa: **Yes** and I don't care what you think about it cause I like it

Lisa: Melissa, why do you always have to be like this?

Melissa: Be like what? I'm just myself just like you are yourself too. Although I'm not sure if you being yourself is a good thing.

Lisa: I just want to protect you, why can't you see that?

Melissa: Mom, you don't have to protect me.

Lisa (sighs): Just don't get home too late okay?

Melissa: I won't, thanks mom

* * *

**Loren was getting ready in her dressing room and Eddie in his own too. When Eddie walked into Loren's dressing room he was stunned by how beautiful she looked. She wore a short black one shoulder sequin dress and black high heels. Her hair was a litlle bit curled and she wore black shadow make-up. Her jewelry matched it all. **

Loren (insecure): Do I look okay?

**Eddie walked up to her and hold her by her waist.**

Eddie: Do you look okay? Loren you look great, you look so great that I won't even let you perform tonight because I would be too afraid that another guy will take you away from me

**Just when Eddie said that Jake walked in**

Jake: You'll have to Eduardo. She's gonna be great and you're not gonna take that away from me. Enough talking for now. Eddie, you're on in 5 minutes so let's go

**Eddie wanted to walk to Loren to give her a kiss but Jake pulled him away**

Jake: You can't, you'll ruin her make-up

**Loren giggled about Eddie's face when Jake pulled him away. He was so cute, that's one of the reason I love him. What? I love him? I am shocked and I want to deny it but it's true, I'm in love with Eddie Duran.**

* * *

**Loren walked to Tyler, Nora and Melissa to see Eddie perform. When he was done everyone cheered very loud and Eddie walked to the microphone. **

Eddie: Thank you, you all know that Loren Tate is gonna sing here too. But before she's gonna do that I wanna ask her to do a duet with me. Loren?

**Loren looked shocked at Melissa and Tyler**

Melissa: Where are you waiting for? Go!

**Loren walked to the stage and Eddie helped her up. She smiled at him when she heard the music of one of her favorite Eddie Duran songs starting to play.**

_Eddie:  
__  
We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music_

_I probably would've left_

_And than we would've never danced_

_If there was no music_

_..._

_Loren: If there was no music _

_If, if there was no music_

_If there was no music, music, music_

_If there was no na na na na na na na na na na oh oh_

_If there was no music_

**When they finished everyone cheered for them and Eddie walked of stage.**

Loren: So, I'm gonna sing two songs for you. One of them you already know, it's I like you and the other one is called Mars.

**Loren sang the two songs and after that Eddie sang one day at a time. Everyone loved all of the songs and cheered loud. After Eddie's last song he walked backstage to Loren.**

Eddie: You were amazing

Loren: You were amazing too, thank you for the duet, I really loved it

Eddie: Yeah, you killed it. You're so amazing, I don't deserve you. Why do you wanna be **my **girlfriend?

Loren: You're kidding me right? You're one of the kindest people I know and I really feel a conncection with you. (blushing) AndI'mstartingtothinkthatyou'remysoulmate.

Eddie (smiling): I'm starting to think that you're my soulmate too.

**Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss before walking into the crowd with his arm around Loren's waist.**

Man: You guys were great, Loren you're gonna be huge

Loren (blushing): I don't know about that but thank you

Eddie: They loved you

Loren: They loved **us**

Eddie: Yeah, everybody loves me

**Loren punched his arm and Eddie pretends to be hurt. Just than Melissa comes walking up to them.**

Melissa: Hey, leave the rockstar alone

Eddie: You heard her

Loren (teasing): Okay, I'll leave you alone than. That includes no kissing.

Eddie: You can't do that because you can't resist me

**Eddie leans in but when their lips are about to touch Loren pulls away.**

Eddie (groans): You're so mean

Loren (proud): I know

Eddie: I'm gonna get you later.

Melissa (confused): So... (squealing) Loren you were great!

Eddie: Uchum

Melissa: Yes Eddie, you were great too

* * *

_**So, I'll stop here or it's gonna be too long. No cliffhanger this time but I hope you guys still keep reading this. I'll update soon.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Not ready

_**Check out my new story "Hollywood Heights: The Big Lie"**_

* * *

**After the concert Eddie and Loren went to the penthouse.**

Loren: I probably should go home

Eddie: No, you're not. I asked your mom if you could stay over for the weekend.

Loren (shocked): And she was okay with it?!

**Eddie nods and pulls Loren into a kiss but when their lips are about to touch Loren pulls back**

Eddie (shocked): Why did you do that?

Loren (teasing): I'm going to leave you alone, remember?

Eddie (teasing): You forget that you can't resist me

Loren (shocked): Yes, I can!

**Loren sees Eddie coming towards her and immidiately knows what he's gonna do so she runs away. Eddie runs after her and he is much faster than Loren**

Loren (squealing): Leave me alone Duran!

**Eddie catches up with Loren and grabs her by her waist. He starts to tickle her and she rolls over the ground. **

Loren (out of breath): Eddie, stop!

Eddie: Only if you admit that you can't resist me

Loren (out of breath): Okay, okay. Eddie-giggle-I can't-giggle-resist you!

**Eddie stops tickling her and starts leaning in, Loren leans in too and they share a soft kiss but it soon escelates and they move their makeout session to the couch.**

* * *

_**At the Tate house**_

Nora: Thanks for bringing me home, Max

Max: It's my pleasure but why is Loren not home?

Nora: She spends the weekend with Eddie in his penthouse

Max (shocked): Really? Isn't it too soon for that? I mean they are barely two weeks together.

Nora (sighs): I know, but I see the way they look at each other. They love each other although they didn't admit it yet. And Eddie may be ready but I don't think Loren is. Loren won't do anything stupid, I trust her.

Max: Yeah, I guess that's true. So, how are you holding up?

Nora: Me?

Max: Yeah, it must be hard for you to see how your daughter grows up so fast

Nora: Yes, it is. (sobbing) It's just that I see her so little lately. We used to talk about everything and now I barely see her.

**Max pulls her into a hug and Nora cries in his chest.**

Max: Shh, it's okay. She'll always need you and your advice. No matter what happens, she'll always come back to you.

**Nora pulls back and looks Max into the eyes, their heads are just inches away from each other.**

Nora (sobbing): Thanks for being here for me, Max

**Max leans in and Nora too, when they're lips touch they feel an electric shock going through their lips. Nora never felt something like that before and Max only with Katy. The kiss became more passionate and they moved it to the bedroom. **

**In the penthouse Eddie and Loren are still in their makeout session when Loren pulls back.**

Loren (out of breath): I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry Eddie but I don't think I'm ready. You're ex-girlfriend still loves you and we're just together for two we-

Eddie (cutting her off): Loren, it's okay. I'll wait for you, our relation is not all physical it's mainly mentally. I would never force you to do something you're not ready for.

Loren (smiling): Thanks Eddie

**They talked the rest of the evening about their selves and were getting to know each other even better than they already did. Loren lied curled up against Eddie's chest and his arm was around her shoulders.**

* * *

Melissa (yelling): Lisa, I'm home!

**There was no answer but Phil walked of the stairs and looked like he was drunk. **

Phil: Hey, Melissa.

**Phil walked up to her and grabbed her arm**

Melissa: Phil, let go of me! You're hurting me!

**Phil didn't let go**

Melissa: Phil, what's wrong with you!

**Phil was getting angry and hits her on the cheek**

Phil (yelling): Adriana broke up with me and it's your fault!

**Phil was drunk so he couldn't think clear, of course it wasn't Melissa's fault but the alcohol made him think that. He just kept hitting her and she holded back her tears.**

* * *

Loren: So, maybe it's a bit too personal to ask but how did your mother die? I've read stories but they were all different.

Eddie: You're my girlfriend so nothing is too personal for you. My mom died in a car accident. Another car ran into my mom and dad and (holding back his tears) and the man who did it just drove away. He just left my dad sitting in the wreck. My mother made it to the hospital but died before I arrived. They never caught the guy who did it.

**Loren's heart broke for him and she pulled him into a sweet kiss. It immidiately made him feel better, Loren had that effect on him. Whenever she was around, she made him feel good.**

Loren: I'm always here for you, just don't forget that

* * *

**It was Monday morning and Loren woke up on the couch of Eddie's penthouse. She wore her red victoria's secret ruffle babydoll. They had much fun this weekend with sometimes a huge makeout session but nothing more. They went to the cinema where they didn't follow the movie at all because they were too bussy making out. They went to Rumour a lot too so they got a lot of publicity. They didn't like that the weekend was over so soon.**

**_Loren's thoughts_**  
**_When I woke up I decided to make breakfast for Eddie since he only could make burned toast. Mostly of the weekend we just went to Rumour for breakfast. I feel two familiar hands grabbing my waist and I turn around. Ooh, he looks so sexy he only wears a towel. If I was ready for it I would jump him but I'm not._**

**_Eddie's thoughts_**  
**_I woke up by the smell of breakfast so I took a quick shower and didn't bother to put any clothes on before going to the kitchen. But when I saw her standing there in only her babydoll, I couldn't keep my hands of her. She looks so hot that she takes my breath away. Since she isn't ready yet, I can only hold her close to me but I doesn't matter. I love this girl and I'll wait until she's ready. She turns around and I can look into her beautiful hazel eyes. _**

Eddie (groans): Why do you have to torture me like this?

Loren (teasing): Like what?

Eddie: Wearing such an amazing sexy outfit

Loren (teasing): Beacause I like teasing you

**_Eddie's thoughts_**

**_This girl is so amazing. She so gets me, she knows when to comfort me and she always teases me. I just wanna kiss this girl and never stop, so I did. I lean in and our lips touch, I feel an electric shock and energy flowing through my body. Will I ever get used to that feeling? I hope not cause it feels amazing. I was hungry for more so I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She decided to tease me a little bit so didn't open her mounth. The kind of person I am, I couldn't let her win so I stroke all of her back with my hands. I knew she couldn't resist long, especially because she loved seeing my muscles. I was right, she opens up and deepens the kiss. Her tong is now exploring my mounth but I wanted to take charge so our tongs played a litlle and I won. Now I was the one exploring her mounth. Before it could get any more passionate, Loren pulled back._**

* * *

**_The question is: Why did Loren pull back? And what about Phil? Check out my stories "Hollywood Heights: Meeting a Rockstar" and "Hollywood Heights: The Big Lie" too. Please review. More reviews means more motivation to update sooner._**


	24. Chapter 24 MOM?

**EDDIE'S POV**

Eddie (breathing heavily): Why did you pull back

Loren (out of breath): Your breakfast is getting cold and I've got school today

Eddie (groans): I don't care about breakfast, can't we just forget about it?

Loren (still out of breath): No, cause your girlfriend made this especially for you

Eddie (sighs): Okay, but we'll continue this later Mrs. Tate

Loren (giggling): Well, we'll get dressed really quick than

Eddie: No, we aren't

**I sit down and pull her into my lap cause over my dead body that she's gonna keep me from seeing her in that sexy outfit.**

Loren (giggling): So your plan is eating breakfast while you're only wearing a towel and I'm only wearing this?

Eddie (nodding): Yep, (teasing) but if you don't like it I could put on a shirt

Loren (shocked): No no no no, I'm not complaining anymore.

**She pulls me into a kiss while her hands stroke the muscles of my chest. This time I was the one pulling back before we had the change to deepen the kiss. **

Loren: Why did you do that?

Eddie: Cause my girlfriend made breakfast for me

Loren: Should I be jealous?

Eddie: Yeah, you should cause she's really hot

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**I woke up but when I tried to sit I immidiately fell back on the bed because all of the bruises. When I think back to Friday, I start crying again. How could my own brother do this to me? I tried to call Loren several times this weekend but she didn't pick up, I need her right now. Where is she? I'll call her again.**

Loren: _Hey Mel, what's up?_

Melissa (shocked): _Lo, you picked up_

Loren (suprised): _Yeah, why wouldn't I?_

Melissa: _Well, I tried to call you a few times this weekend but you didn't pick up. And you weren't at home either. _

Loren: _I'm sorry Mel, I was at Eddie's place for the weekend._

Melissa: _Oh, that's great but why did you put of your phone?_

Loren (worried): _Mel, what's wrong?_

Melissa: _What do you mean?_

Loren: _You didn't ask for details and you ALWAYS ask for details_

Melissa: _I'd rather not talk about it over the pone, I'll tell you at school_

**LOREN'S POV**

**Eddie is getting bored so starts kissing my neck and I really wat to make out with him but Melissa needs me right now. **

Loren (giggling): _Eddie, stop. Mel is on the other line_

Melissa: _Do I even wanna know what's going on?_

Loren (giggling): _I'm sorry Mel, Eddie is just acting like a spoilt rockstar at the moment. Eddie stop_. (giggle) _Mel?_

Melissa:_ Yeah?_

Loren: _Eddie's gonna drop me off at home, so I'll see you there okay?_

Melissa: Okay,_ I'll see you than_

**When I hung up I saw the sad expression on Eddie's face.**

Eddie (pouting): Why are you leaving so soon?

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie but Melissa needs me right now and I wanna be there for her. And besides, my mother is gonna flip if I'm gonna be late for school. And I also think she finds it a bit hard that she sees me so little lately.

Eddie: You're so great

Loren (blushing): What did I do?

Eddie: You're always there for your friends and family

Loren: And I'm here for you too remember?

Eddie: Yeah, I know. Let's get dressed so I can drop you off at home

**We got dressed and I wore a white one shoulder top and denim shorts. Eddie was already waiting when I walked of the stairs. He is wearing a black shirt and grey jeans and he looks so hot.**

Eddie: You look great Mrs. Tate

Loren (giggling): Thanks, you too

**Eddie dropped me off and walked with me inside but when we opened the door we saw something we never expected. Max and my mom were in a huge makeout session and Max didn't even wear a shirt. I couldn't believe what I saw. When did this happen?**

Loren (shocked): Mom?!

Eddie (shocked): Dad?!

Max (shocked): Loren... Eddie... What are you doing here?

Nora (blushing): Hi Loren. Good to have you back home?

**To make the situation even more akward, Melissa walked in.**

Melissa: Okay, what's going on here? Nora, start explaining like right now!

Nora: Well, Max and I have been kind of seeing each other since you were gone Lo

Loren: Well, that's great. I'm happy for you mom.

**I pull my mom into a hug and I'm really happy for her. Since my dad left her she hasn't really dated anyone and Max is really nice.**

Loren: I'd give you a hug too Max but it would be kind of akward with you being shirtless and all

Max (smiling): I totally understand Loren

Melissa (whispering): And Eddie would get really jealous too

Eddie: Hey! I heard that! But pops I'm really happy for you. (looking at Loren) The Tate girls are great aren't they?

**I blush and Eddie pulls Max and my mom into a hug.**

Nora (suprised): So, you guys are really fine with it?

Loren and Eddie: Of course

Melissa: Lo, can we go to school now? We're gonna be late

Loren: Yeah, of course.

Max: Well, I guess that Eddie and I are going than. Nora, would you like to have lunch with us?

Nora: That would be lovely.

**Max puts his shirt back on and walked out of the house with Eddie and my mom but before they did that Eddie pulls me into a soft kiss. Just when I want to pull back because my family and friends are watching Eddie deepens the kiss. He touches my lips with his tong asking for entrance and I open up, I just couldn't resist feeling his soft tong. When Eddie starts exploring my mounth a small groan escapes from my throat. I pull back when someone interrupts. I'm so ashamed right now, when Eddie deepened the kiss I totally forgot about Max, Nora and Melissa standing there.**

Max: Uchum

Eddie: What, can't I kiss my girlfriend whenever I want to?

Max: Of course you can kiss her whenever you want to but you can't eat her whenever you want to.

Loren (blushing): giggle

Eddie: That's not fair. So Loren, wanna have dinner together?

Loren: Yeah, sounds great

**Max, my mom and Eddie leave and I look worried at Melissa. We got into the car and started talking**

Melissa: So, I missed a lot didn't I?

Loren: No, not much. Just a few makeout sessions.

Melissa (shocked): JUST a few makeout sessions?! This are make out sessions with EDDIE DURAN that we're talking about.

Loren: He's not EDDIE DURAN the rockstar to me Mel. He's just Eddie, a boy I fell in love with

Melissa (shocked): In LOVE with?!

**OMG, did I just say a boy I fell in love with? It's the truth, I really love Eddie**

Loren: Mel, we'll talk about me later. This conversation is about you, what's wrong.

* * *

_**So, I hope you guys liked it. So what do you guys think is gonna happen next?**_


	25. Chapter 25 With him?

_**So, this chapter is extra extra long. I'm planning on keeping them so long**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Max, Nora and Eddie leave and I look worried at Melissa. We got into the car and started talking**

Melissa: So, I missed a lot didn't I?

Loren: No, not much. Just a few makeout sessions.

Melissa (shocked): JUST a few makeout sessions?! This are make out sessions with EDDIE DURAN that we're talking about.

Loren: He's not EDDIE DURAN the rockstar to me Mel. He's just Eddie, a boy I fell in love with

**OMG, did I just say a boy I fell in love with? It's the truth, I really love Eddie**

Melissa (shocked): In LOVE with?!

Loren: Mel, we'll talk about me later. This conversation is about you, what's wrong.

Melissa: I love it that you put me abouve yourselve. Well, I'll make it a short story.

**Melissa removed the make-up from her face and pulled her shirt up. I could see purple and black bruises now. Who hurted my best friend like that?! It couldn't be Dylan cause he's in jail.**

Loren (shocked): Mel, who did this to you?!

Melissa (sobbing): Phil...

**She starts crying so I rubbed her back. **

Melissa (sobbing): Adriana broke up with him and he told me that it was my fault and started hitting me

Loren (confused): Why would he blame you?

Melissa: Cause he was drunk

Loren: Did you two talk about it after?

Melissa: No, I'm too afraid he'll do it again

Loren: Did you tell your parents?

Melissa (sobbing): They won't believe me, I'm the bad one and he's the good one.

Loren: You're turning 18 in three days right?

Melissa: Yeah, why?

Loren: We're telling your parents together and if they don't believe you, you're moving in with me. I mean only if you want to?

Melissa: You'd do that for me? But what if Nora doesn't want me living with you?

Loren: I'm sure she will. You're like a sister to me and a daughter to her.

Melissa: I'll tell my parents tomorrow about Phil hurting me.

Loren: Okay. Wanna join Eddie and me for dinner?

Melissa: I don't know. I don't wanna be an interlooper.

Loren: You'll never be an interlooper and Eddie'll understand. He's one of the kindest and most understanding people I know.

Melissa: Than, I'd love to join you two. Back to the you're in LOVE with EDDIE DURAN subject. Did you tell him yet?

Loren (shocked): NO!

Melissa: Why not?

Loren: What if he won't say it back. We're just dating for two weeks.

Melissa: Of course he'll say it back. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? That boy is in love with you Loren Tate.

Loren: Even if he is, I don't want to be the first one to say it. It's just scary.

Melissa: I understand, (dirty) so did you guys do something more than make out this weekend?

Loren: No, we wanted to but I'm not ready yet. His girlfriend still loves him and...

Melissa: And he didn't tell you he loves you yet

Loren (shocked): How did you know that?

Melissa: Because I know you and how you think

Loren: You're right, I can't make love to a man who doesn't love me back

Melissa: He **does **love you back but I understand that you're not ready

Loren: Thanks for being here for me Mel

Melissa: No, **you** thanks for being here for me

Loren: Wait a second, my phone is ringing

Loren: _Hello?_

Person: _Hey Loren_

Loren: _Who is this?_

Tyler: _It's me, Tyler_

Loren: _Oh, hey Tyler. I missed you, we haven't talked to each other in a long time. We **did** saw each other in the hospital but we didn't really talk._

Tyler: _No, so that's why I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me tonight._

Loren: _I'd love to but I can't. I'm having dinner with Eddie and Melissa. I would invite you too but it would be kinda weird with me choosing between you and Eddie._

Tyler: _Yeah, you're right. So how about Thursday?_

Loren: _Sounds great_

Tyler: _I'll pick you up at 5.30_

Loren: _Can't wait, bye_

Tyler: _Bye Lo_

Melissa: Why are you having dinner with Tyler?

Loren: Cause we're still friends

**We arrived at school for a long boring day**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Dad and Nora were almost done with dinner because they already started when Melissa and Loren sat down with us. Loren's so beautiful, what did I do to deserve her?**

Eddie: Hey babe

Loren: Hey

Eddie: So Melissa, is everything okay? Why is your cheek all purple and blue?

Melissa: Phil hitted me

Nora (shocked): Sweetie, why?!

Melissa: Cause he was drunk and Adriana broke up with him.

Nora: Did you tell your parents?

Melissa: Loren and I are gonna tell them tomorrow but they probably won't believe me

Nora: Well if they don't believe you, you're gonna move in with Loren and me. I mean only if you want to?

Melissa (smiling): Loren said the exact same thing. I'd love to move in with you guys

**Loren is so sweet for offering Melissa to move in with them. She always puts others above herself and that's one of the things I love about her. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her that I love her. We finished dessert and all went home. Before Loren got into her car I gave her a passionate kiss**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I was now Tuesday after school and Melissa and I were shopping for the prom on Friday**

Loren: So who are you taking to the prom? Adam?

Melissa: No, I like him but just as a friend.

Loren: So, who are you taking?

Melissa: I don't know yet but you're taking Eddie right?

Loren (hestitant): I don't know

Melissa (shocked): Why not?! You love him right?

Loren: Yeah but if Eddie comes with me there will be a lot of papparazzi and I don't want to do that to him.

Melissa: I'm sure he wouldn't mind

Loren: I don't know

Melissa: Well since we're having dinner with him again today, I'll ask him

Loren (shotting her an angry glare): Don't you dare

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I was sitting in rumour waiting for Melissa and Loren. When they walked in my mounth fell open how amazing they looked. Especially Loren, she wore a beading royal blue cocktail dress and matching pumps. She wore diamond jewelry and her hair was softly curled. Her make-up was light and blue. Melissa was wearing a yellow cocktail dress with styled hair. They sat down and I pulled Loren into a soft kiss. I was suprised when Loren deepened it by licking my bottom lip and exploring my mounth. We pulled back when Melissa scraped her throat.**

Eddie: Where was that for?

Loren (blushing): I just missed you

Eddie: I missed you too. You look great by the way

Melissa: Uchum, guys. I'm still sitting here?

Eddie: I'm sorry Mel, you look beautiful too

Melissa: So Eddie, are you gonna take Loren to the prom?

Eddie: Babe you didn't tell me about your prom, when is it?

Loren: This Friday but you don't have to come

Eddie: But I want to, who else would you go with?

Loren: I don't know but you really don't have to come with me

**We ordered and I was confused. Why doesn't Loren want me to come to the prom with her? Does she wanna break up with me?**

Eddie (worried): Loren, why don't you want me to come to the prom with you?

Loren (sighs): Eddie, I **do** want you to come but if you do there will be a lot of press and I know you don't like that so-

**I cut her off by pulling her into a fierce kiss, she's so sweet. Of course she doesn't want to break up with me. She's just concerned about me, she puts me above her own happiness.**

Melissa (smiling): Nice move Eddie, someone needed to shut her up and you've got just the way to do it.

Eddie (laughing): Loren, I don't care about the press as long as I'm with you

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Of course, you're my girl. So Loren Tate, would you please go to prom with me?

Loren (teasing): Well...I don't know. Of course Eddie

**We talked about silly stuff and after a while Melissa left**

Eddie: So, wanna spend the night?

Loren: Yeah but I don't know if my mom will be okay with that

Eddie: I already asked her and it's fine.

Loren: Well, okay than

**I took Loren home and as soon as we got in I pinned her against the door and started kissing her neck. **

Eddie (with want): I wanted-kiss-to do-kiss-this ever since-kiss-you walked in-kiss-in that-kiss-incredibly sexy dress-kiss

**I moved my hand over her back to her butt and squeezed it a little making her moan. I'm still kissing her neck and make my way over her jawline back to her mounth. I felt a spark when I finally touched her soft lips. I slip my tong in her mounth and start exploring it while Loren puts her hands underneath my shirt. I feel her hands swirle all over my back and it makes me moan. I lift her and she puts her legs around my waist. I take her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. My hand is still squeezing her butt and Loren lefts out soft moans while I start messaging her breasts. I know I had to stop this before we did something she would regret so I pulled back.**

Eddie (breathless): You're so amazing. Come on let's get into our night clothes.

**She walks into the bathroom while I put on some sweatpants and pull of my shirt. I walk to the opening of the bathroom and look into the mirror. I could see Loren in only her very sexy red lingerie. It totally turned me on and when she walks out I take out my clothes and hopp into the shower. I really need a cold shower, she's so incredibly hot. I pulled on my sweatpants and walked back into the bedroom. Loren was laying on the bed and I lay myself next to her wrapping my arms around her waist.**

Loren: Why is your hair wet?

Eddie (grinning): I needed a cold shower

Loren: You're such a perv

Eddie (proud): Yeah, I know

**I kissed the top of her head and soon fell asleep. The next morning I woke up by Loren giving me a sweet kiss. I immidiately deepened it and she smiled while pulling back. She was already dressed**

Eddie: I don't mind waking up like that every day

Loren (smiling): I've got breakfast for you.

Eddie: How much time do you have before you have to go to school?

Loren: About an hour

Eddie: Well, let's eat than

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**We walked down and ate breakfast. After we cleaned the kitchen I still had 15 minutes left so Eddie and I sat down on the couch. I could no longer resist his naked chest and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He starts kissing my neck leaving a few hickey's and my hands move all over his chest. He kisses my jawline and makes his way to my mounth. When he finally reached it I felt a spark by the touch of his soft lips. I immidiately deepened it by slipping my tong in his mounth. He puts my legs around his waist pulling me closer. He starts kissing my neck again but we were interrupted by an unfimiliar voice with an Australian accent.**

Ian: Mate, who's this hot chick?

**I was so ashamed and put my head on my knees while Eddie greets this person with a bro hug.**

Eddie: Hey Ian, my mate. This is my beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate

Ian: Yeah, I read about her and saw video's of her singing but it's nice to finally meet you Loren

**I walked up to Ian and shook his hand, I was still ashamed that one of Eddie's friend walked in on us**

Loren (blushing): Nice to meet you too Ian

Ian (teasing): So you're keeping my mate bussy, huh?

**I felt my head getting a thousand different shapes of red so I just walked past them saying I had to go to school but Eddie grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a sweet kiss.**

Ian: Man, your girl is cute when she blushes

Eddie: Don't even think about it, she's mine

Ian: Relax man, I was just saying

Loren (still blushing): You remind me a lot of my best friend Melissa. Would you like to take her to prom on Friday?

Ian: Is she as hot as you?

Loren (blushing): Melissa is way hotter than me

Ian: Than I'm in

Loren: Ian?

Ian: Yeah?

Loren: If you hurt her I'll hunt down you and personally murder you

**Ian laughs but stops when he sees that Loren's serious**

Ian: You're serious?

Loren: Deadly serious

Eddie: So Loren, how about dinner tonight?

Loren: I'd love to but I can't. I'm having dinner with Tyler tonight

Eddie (confused and a litlle bit angry): Why Tyler?

Loren: Because he's still my friend

* * *

_**Are they gonna have a fight? How will Melissa react when she finds out about her date with Ian? How will Melissa's parents react when she tells them about Phil? Should I post another chapter or did you guys hate it?**_


	26. Chapter 26 The fight

Eddie: So Loren, how about dinner tonight?

Loren: I'd love to but I can't. I'm having dinner with Tyler tonight

Eddie (confused and a litlle bit angry): Why Tyler?

Loren: Because he's still my friend

Eddie (angrier): Loren, I've got to say that I don't like the idea of you having dinner with him

Loren (a little bit angry too): Why not?! Don't you trust me?!

Eddie (yelling): Of course I trust you! It's him I don't trust, I'm sure he still like you! What if he tries to make a move on you?!

Loren (yelling): He won't! I made very clear that we're friends! You just don't trust me! I'm going to school now, or do I need your permission for that?!

**I walked out of Eddie's appartment and slammed the door. I'm really angry and upset that Eddie doesn't trust me. I really want to be friends with Tyler cause he's great company and Eddie doesn't even let me be friends with him. I drove to school in the new red lambhorgini Eddie yesterday bought for me. When I got to school everybody was staring at me cause I wore very hot clothes and I drove a brand new car. I'm still angry and walk up to my locker slamming it.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Loren walked out of my appartment and slammed the door. I'm really angry and upset that Loren's choosing Tyler over me.**

Ian (confused): Man?! What's going on?! One moment you guys are in a hot makeout session and the next you are yelling at each other?

Eddie (sighs): Loren dated Tyler for a few days before we were a couple and now she's gonna have dinner with him.

Ian: I know what you need man. We're gonna go to a club and get drunk.

Eddie: Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm still angry and walk up to my locker slamming it.**

Melissa: Lo, what's wrong?

Loren (lying): Nothing, I got you a date for the prom!

Melissa (excited): Really, who?

Loren: His name is Ian and he has got an Australian accent

Melissa: Ooh, me likey. Thanks Lo, how do you know this guy?

Loren: He's a friend of (sobbing) Eddie

Melissa: Lo, what's wrong?

Loren (sighs): Eddie and I got into a huge argument

Melissa: About what?

Loren: About Tyler. I told Eddie that I was gonna have dinner with him and he got mad and said that he didn't want me to. (sobbing) My own boyfriend doesn't trust me, Mel

**Melissa pulls me into a hug and starts rubbing my back. **

Melissa: I'm sure that isn't true Lo. He's just afraid that Tyler will try something with you.

Loren (sobbing): And he doesn't trust that I can tell him no when he tries? I'm sure Tyler won't try anything, he's not like that

**I pull back because I hear a voice behind me I do NOT wanna hear**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

** Me and Ian are at a huge club with a lot of paparazzi but we don't care. Ian's making out with a girl. We are pretty wasted, I drank about 5 beers and 10 shots but Ian's a bit more sober. I can't think clear anymore, I also can't see clear anymore. Everything is a big blur and I see something that looks like a girl walking up to me. She has brown hair and looks like Loren. How did she found me? Is she still mad at me?**

Eddie (with a double tong): Lo-o-ren, I-I'm sorry for n-not t-trusting you. I lo-ove you s-so much.

Brunette: I love you too, babe

**She starts kissing me passionated. I don't feel any sparks or the energy flowing through my body like usual but it's probably just because I'm wasted. I didn't notice the flashes of camera's. After a while someone pulled me harshly of Loren but it wasn't Ian.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I pull back because I hear a voice behind me I do NOT wanna hear.**

Cameron: Loren, please let me explain

**I turned around and slapped him with all my anger of Eddie not trusting me in it.**

Loren (yelling): What's there to explain?! You can't explain cheating on me and assaulting me! You just can't!

**I slapped him again but this time with the anger of Cameron cheating on and assaulting me in it. His cheek was turning blue and purple already. He walked away and Melissa looked shocked at me**

Melissa (schocked): Wow, Loren I didn't know you had that in you. I'm so proud of you

Loren: Well, I kinda gave him my anger at Eddie too

Melissa: Well, he deserves it. Why didn't you tell me that he assaulted you?

Loren: Well, cause after that Eddie and I were in a huge makeout session and we got into his penthouse and his ex-girlfriend was sitting there saying she was his girlfriend. So I drove home and I was really sad but Eddie came and explained that she wasn't his girlfriend.

Melissa: Wait, I didn't know about that either. Lo, you know that you can tell me everything right?

Loren: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I just forgot. I'll tell you next time everything okay?

**At that moment our phones beeped and we looked at the update on Lily Park's gossip site. I felt like my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I lookes at a headline saying "EDDIE DURAN CHEATS ON HIS GIRLFRIEND LOREN TATE WITH A RANDOM HOOKER" Underneath that were pictures of Eddie in a passionate kiss with a brunette. Melissa immidiately pulled me into a hug preventing me from falling on the floor.**

Melissa: I'm so gonna kill that Duran

**I started crying softly and everyone looked at me, they probably all saw the alert and looked understanding at me. Adam rushed through the hallways looking for us. When he saw us he started hugging me too. Being with my best friends made me feel a litlle bit better bit better but I was still heartbroken. I see Adriana walking up to me and Melissa and Adam pull back.**

Adriana: Loren, I'm sorry about everything I did to you. I was just mad at you cause when your dad left you he hooked up with my mom and they bought a house together. I never saw her again and I kinda blamed you for it. I know now that it wasn't your fault he left and I know how much you're still hurting about him leaving cause I feel the same about my mom. After that I thought you got everything and was the happiest girl on earth while you didn't deserve it. But I know now that that isn't true either and Eddie doesn't deserve you. You're crazy talented and the sweetest girl I know and he's just a cheating little bastard. Will you please please forgive me? I really wanna be your friend and comfort you and punch Eddie in the face.

Loren (sobbing): Thank you Adriana. I'd love to be friends with you cause I always thought that you were a nice girl deep inside.

Adriana: Thank you Loren. Melissa could you please forgive me too? I broke up with your brother cause he's a thief and an ass.

Melissa: You're right about that and I forgive you. But on one condition.

Adriana: What would that be?

Melissa (smirking): Helping me beat up Eddie Duran

Adriana (smirking): I'm in

Loren (sobbing): Can I help you guys too?

**We all laughed and they pulled me into a big group hug. It was great being hugged by my now THREE best friends but I still fel terrible.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**After a while someone pulled me harshly of Loren but it wasn't Ian. **

Eddie (with a double tong): Who a-are you?

Luke: I'm Luke, Loren's brother and your biggest nightmare

**Before I realised it he punched my face and I felt on the floor. He bended down and punched me a few times more.**

Luke (yelling): That's what you get for messing with my sister!

**What does he mean? Why doesn't he want me to kiss his sister? She's my girlfriend right and she started kissing me. Ian helped me up, got me into my car and he drove to my penthouse. I said one more thing before falling into light sleep.**

Eddie (with a double tong): I-ian, Loren s-should g-go with u-us t-too

**I felt how Ian helped me out of the car and into my bed. I don't understand why he didn't brought Loren. It is okay between us, right?**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I went home with Adriana and Melissa. They were helping me getting ready cause I needed to look strong and unvulnerable when the paparazzi takes a picture of me. Now that Eddie cheated on me, the paparazzi would be desperate trying to get a picture of me. It is far from the truth though. I feel like I'm going to faint any minute now. I was still going to Rumour with Tyler cause I wouldn't let Eddie spoil my friendship with Tyler.**

Melissa: All done

Adriana: You look amazing, Lo

**I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white one shoulder cocktail dress with black strappy pumps. My make-up was a litlle bit more smoky than usual but I liked it and my hair was styled. I wore white feather earrings and Melissa and Adriana did a great job making me look unvulnerable. **

Loren: Thanks guys, it's all because of you. Oh, my phone's ringing

Loren: _Hey Tyler, what's up?_

Tyler: _Well, I'm about to pick you up but I understand if you don't feel like it. _

Loren: _Oh well, I still want to go so you can pick me up. I'm all ready_

Tyler: _Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes_

Loren: Well, thank you guys so much. I'll see you guys at school, okay? And Mel?

Melissa: Yeah?

Loren: I'm sorry that we didn't get the change to talk to you parents today. We'll do it tomorrow okay?

Melissa: It's allright, I totally understand. You've been through a lot today

**I heard the sound of the doorbell, opened the door and hugged him**

Loren: Hey!

Tyler: Hi, you look great

Loren: Thanks, now let's go

**We got into Tyler's black lamborghini and when we arrived at Rumour there was a lot of paparazzi. I just hold on to Tyler's arm and we walked inside. We sat down and I was relieved that the paparazzi didn't follow us inside.**

Loren: So, now that's over

Tyler: Lo, how are you feeling? I know that your heart is hurting very bad now. You can tell me anything

Loren: Well, there's not much to tell. We woke up this morning and got into a fight. He didn't trust me going on a date with you and I was very mad that he didn't trust me. I got to school and that's where I got the alert from the gossip site about Eddie cheating on me. I would've fallen down on the floor if Mel didn't hug me. At first I felt a lot of sadness but now I mostly feel anger. (sobbing) But it still feels like somebody crashed my heart with a hammer.

Tyler (pulling me into a hug): I wanna crash **him** with a hammer

Loren (sobbing): Is there a sign on my head that says "cheat on me"? Cause everybody does it. First Cameron and now Eddie too. I really thought he was different.

**I pulled back and we ordered our food**

Loren: I'm going to the bathroom to fix my make-up okay?

**The rest of the evening was nice, Tyler tried to make me laugh a lot. He's my also one of my best friends now.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**It's now 10 in the morning and I have a huge hangover. What happened yesterday? My memory is slowly coming back. I had a huge argument with Loren and I got drunk with Ian. Loren visited me at the club and I kissed her but her brother punched me a few times. I still don't get why? I walked into the bathroom and saw dried blood on my face at the places Luke punched me. I cleaned it and now you could see the cuts and bruises. I walked downstairs to get my phone and saw Ian sitting on the couch with a hangover too. My head felt like it was going to explode so I sat down next to Ian. A that moment my phone beeped and I couldn't believe what I was seeing at Lily Park's gossip site. ****"EDDIE DURAN CHEATS ON HIS GIRLFRIEND LOREN TATE WITH A RANDOM HOOKER"**

Eddie: Ian, please tell me that this isn't true

* * *

_**So, that's kind of a cliffhanger huh? What do you think is gonna happen? Are they ever gonna get back together? Should I post another chapter cause I kinda get the impression that the most of you don't want another one. **_


	27. Chapter 27 Melissa's birthday

**EDDIE'S POV**

Eddie: Ian, please tell me that this isn't true

Ian: I'm sorry mate but it's true. You messed up your relationship with Loren. She would've forgiven you the fight but she's never gonna forgive you for cheating on her.

Eddie (walking to the door): I've got to try

Ian: You can't man, she's in school

Eddie: You're right, I'll pick her up after school

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**School was hard today, everybody was staring at me like they expected me to have a breakdown. A lot of people walked up to me to tell me how much of an asshole Eddie is and that he doesn't deserve me. I can't help it but to still love him though. When Melissa, Adriana and I walked out of school I saw Eddie's SUV standing in front of the school and I sighed. I looked at Melissa and Adriana and saw that they were getting ready for battle. I love them so much. No matter how much pain I've got, they'll always be there for me. We tried to walk past Eddie put he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and slapped him with all I got but he didn't let go of my arm. So I slapped him again but he still didn't let go.**

Eddie (begging): Loren, please let me explain

Loren (yelling): I don't want you to explain! I want you to leave me alone!

**Almost his whole face was now purple, blue and black. Luke told me yesterday about what happened between Eddie and him so I know that his bruises and cuts are because of Luke. I made a few bruises now too by slapping him but he still looks sexy as always. **

Eddie: Well, I'm not leaving until you let me explain.

Loren (yelling and crying): Just go! I don't want anything to do with you!

Eddie (desperate): Loren, I was drunk. I was really really drunk. I was drunk because of our fight.

Loren (yelling and crying): Well,** I** was also upset because of that fight but I didn't get drunk and I didn't CHEAT!

**I saw paparazzi making photo's of us and a few tears were starting to run down Eddie's face too.**

Eddie: Loren, babe please let me explain

Loren (calm): I'm **not **your babe anymore, understood?

Eddie: Loren please don't do this to me. You can slap me all you want but don't leave me, please

**I turned around and slapped him one more time before walking away. Adriana and Melissa followed me and rubbed my back. It didn't make me feel better at all. I just want to disappear into the earth.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm laying on my bed thinking about what Eddie said. He said that he was drunk but why would you kiss another girl when you're drunk? I don't understand, I don't want to understand. I'm looking at the last article on Lily Park's site. There were photo's of me slapping Eddie and me crying. The headline said "NO SECOND CHANGE FOR EDDIE DURAN" There was someone at the door so I opened it but I slammed it in his face when I saw that it was Eddie.**

Eddie: Loren, please. I can't live without you. Let me explain

**I want to hear what he has to say so I let him in**

Loren (calm): You've got 3 minutes

Eddie: Loren, look after our fight Ian suggested to go to a club and get drunk so we did. I drank way too much and everything was a blur. So when this brunette walked up to me I thought it was you. She started kissing me and I didn't feel what I feel when I kiss you but I thought it was because of the alcohol. Loren, you've got to believe me. I thought it was you

Loren: Eddie, I don't know what to think about this. You ripped my heart into a million pieces and I don't know if I'll ever be able to repare it again.

Eddie: Please let me help you repare it babe

Loren (sighs): I'll think about it, it's just hard to trust you. You told me in our fight you didn't trust me but it turned out that you were the one who couldn't be trusted.

Eddie: Loren, I've always trusted you and I was wrong for not letting you have dinner with Tyler. I'm sorry, please forgive me.

**Before I could respond he pulled me into a kiss full of desire. It felt honest and pure and I know now that he told me the truth. I missed the feeling of energy flowing through my body so I kissed him back. Before he could deepen it I pulled back.**

Loren: This doesn't mean that I forgave you

Eddie (panting): I know, it just means that you missed me too

**He's right, I missed him. I missed his hands touching me, his lips kissing me, his voice whispering to me. He pulled me back into another kiss and this time I let him deepen it. His soft tong rubs against mine and I feel his warm hands slipping underneath my shirt. It makes my body tingling and my hands move through his hair. At that moment Luke walks in and pulls Eddie of me.**

Luke (angry): Loren, is he bothering you?

Loren: No, but I **do** want him to go. I need to think

**I pecked his lips before softly pushing him out of the house and walking to my room. I started a videochat with Melissa**

Melissa: _Hey Lo, are you feeling better?_

Loren: _A little, so I'm now coming over to your house to tell your parents about Phil and after that I need your advice_.

Melissa: _Okay, I'm a little nervous_

Loren: _Don't worry, I'll be there to support you_

Melissa: _Thanks Lo_

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**Loren arrived and we sat down with my parents and Phil. Luckily Loren was sitting between me and Phil cause I'm a little afraid of him after what he did to me.**

Lisa: So, what was so important that we both needed to come home from work? This better be good, Melissa

Melissa (hesitant): I wanted to tell you about something that happened this weekend

Lisa: Did you use drugs?! Gus, I knew we couldn't trust her

Loren (trying to stay calm): Mrs. Sanders, Melissa didn't use drugs. Just listen to her

Melissa: Thanks Lo. So what I was trying to say was that Phil got drunk this weekend and he beated me up.

Phil: She's lying mom, don't believe her

Loren: Mr. and Mrs. Sanders you can both see Melissa's bruises so you know she isn't lying.

Gus: Melissa, I don't like you lying to us. Just tell us the truth. Did you go to a party and did someone rape you while you were drunk?

Melissa: I c-

Loren (yelling): I can't believe you guys! You are her parents and you should protect her but all that you guys do is judge her!

Lisa: I don't like your tone young lady

Loren: And I don't like your face so I'm going out of your sight.

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**Loren pulled me up to my room after taking boxes out of her car. I was proud about how she stood up for me. We started packing my stuff**

Loren: I'm sorry about yelling to your parents like that, Mel

Melissa: It's okay, I never thought of them as my parents

**We finished packing my stuff into boxes and now my room was all empty except or my furniture. **

Loren: Are you gonna miss this place?

Melissa (laughing): Hell no, where did you get that idea?

**We brought the boxes to Loren's car and when Loren walked to the door with the last box Lisa walked in.**

Lisa: Where do you think you're going?

Loren: She's moving in with me and there's nothing you can do about it

Lisa: I'll just step to the judge

Loren: Melissa is turning 18 today although you probably forgot that. She can decide now where she wants to live.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I was really pissed at Melissa's parents. I'm glad Mel's finally moving in with me. My mom's at Max the whole night and Luke is probably at a party so I'm going to throw a party for Melissa. She deserves it, she never had a good birthday because of her parents. We arrived at my house and putted the boxes in Melissa's new room.**

Loren: I've got a suprise for you birthday girl

Melissa (excited): What is it?!

Loren: My mom spends the night at Max so we're gonna throw a party. I already called Adriana and Adam, they're coming over to help us

Melissa (squealing): That's great! (serious) But first you're gonna tell me what you wanted to talk about after me moving out.

Loren (sighs): Well, Eddie visited me after school and explained it a bit more. He said he couldn't think clear because of the alcohol and that everything was a blur so when a brunette walked up to him he thought it was me.

Melissa: Do you believe him?

Loren: Well after that he pulled me into a kiss and it was honest and pure so I believed him

Melissa: Did you kiss him back?

Loren: Yeah, cause I missed him really much and now I don't know what to do

Melissa: Just do what your heart tells you. Now who are we gonna invite to the party? Adriana, Adam, Tyler, Kim...

Loren: Just don't invite the whole school

Melissa: I won't (whispering) but I **will** invite Eddie

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**The party started about half an hour ago and there are a lot more people than I expected. The music is very loud so I need to yell to Melissa for her to hear it. She is starting to get a little drunk.**

Loren (yelling): Melissa, there are a lot more people than I wanted

Melissa (yelling): Just let it go for one night, please?! It's the best birthday ever because of you

**Just when I was about to answer Eddie, Ian and Tyler walked in. I didn't know what to do so I walked over to Tyler and gave him a hug.**

Tyler (yelling): Hey Lo!

Loren (yelling): Hey, thanks for coming. I didn't know if you would cause you're such a famous actor, you know?

Tyler (yelling): Of course I came, I wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with you

Loren (blushing): That's sweet

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**I'm starting to get a little drunk but I'm having a great time. Thanks to Lo and now it's time to help HER. Eddie and his very attractive friend are standing uncomfortable next to Tyler and Loren so I decided to step in. After I do that I'm gonna get to know Eddie's friend a little bit better. **

Melissa (yelling): Hey Eddie, can I talk to you in Loren's room for a sec?

Eddie (yelling): Sure

Melissa (yelling): I'll be right there with you. Lo, can I talk to you in your room for a sec?

Loren (yelling): Sure

**Loren and I walked to her room and I pushed her inside and walked away.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I walked into Loren's room and waited for Melissa to come in. It's dark in here but I can't find the light-switch. Melissa pushes someone inside of the room and the light of the moon shines on Loren's beautiful face. Before she could say something I pulled her into a kiss full of desire. I just want everything to be back to normal again. I just want to be with her again.**

* * *

_**How will Loren react? Will Loren and Eddie ever get back together? And what about the secret? Should I post another chapter?**_


	28. Chapter 28 BONUS CHAPTER - Prom

_**So, this is a BONUS CHAPTER. It's extra long so that's why it took me so long. **_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I walked into Loren's room and waited for Melissa to come in. It's dark in here but I can't find the light-switch. Melissa pushes someone inside of the room and the light of the moon shines on Loren's beautiful face. Before she could say something I pulled her into a kiss full of desire. I just want everything to be back to normal again. I just want to be with her again. But Loren didn't kiss me back, she pulled back instead.**

Loren: Eddie, I can't do this. This is way too much for me. (sobbing) I don't belong in your world, please just go back to Chloe.

Eddie: Loren, please, babe, don't do this. You **do** belong with me

Loren (sobbing): Than why did you cheat on me, Eddie?

Eddie: I was drunk Loren, I thought you believed me?

Loren (sobbing): I don't know what to believe anymore Eddie. The fact is that you kissed another girl and that I'll never belong in your world.

Eddie: That's not true babe, please don't leave me

Loren (walking away): Goodbye Eddie

**No, this can't be happening. Finally something good happened to me and it's starting to walk away. I grab her wrist and pull her back.**

Eddie: Loren, please give me another chance

Loren: I'm not made for all of this drama Eddie, I can't take it.

Eddie: We'll get through it together.

Loren: There will always be drama in your life Eddie and I'm just not a part in all of that. (walking away) Take care Eddie...

**Loren walked out of the room, back to the party and I plopped down on the bed. This can't be happening, I can't lose Loren. I just can't lose her, she's my life. How am I gonna clean this mess up?**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**It breaks my heart to end my relationship with Eddie but I can't deal with all of this anymore. I'm not made for all of this drama. I love Eddie more than anything but he broke my heart by cheating. I've got to forget about him, it's for the best. I really don't feel like partying anymore but I put on a smile for Melissa's sake. When I walk back into the living room I see Melissa and Ian in a heavy makeout session. They both look like they're really drunk. I sit down on the couch keeping an eye on them so they won't do anything stupid. After a while Eddie walks out of my room and out of the house. He looked like he cried but I must have imagined that. The party goes on until like 4 in the morning and after that we cleaned the whole house. Well, actually Melissa and Ian slept on the couch while Adriana, Adam and I cleaned the house. When Adriana and Adam just left Max and my mom walked in.**

Nora: Hey guys

**Melissa and Ian woke up from the sound of my mother's voice. They tried to stand up but immidiately fell down because of their hangovers.**

Nora: Did you guys drink to much?

Melissa: Yeah, it was my birthday.

Nora (squealing): I know, congratulations!

Melissa (groaning): Thanks, keep it down please

Nora (concerned): Loren, are you okay?

Loren (confused): Whyyyy?

Nora (hestitant): You know because Eddie cheated on you?

**I managed to forget about it for a while but it all comes back to me now. I start crying and my mom pulls me into a hug.**

Loren (sobbing): No, I'm not okay mom

Nora: I know sweetie, it hurts really bad right now but it will go over. Do you wanna talk about it?

Loren (sobbing): Well, Eddie and I got into a fight and I went to school. (crying really loud) At school I saw the pictures of Eddie kissing another girl and it felt like my world exploded. (calm) Eddie told me he was drunk and thought it was me but I don't know what to believe. (sobbing) It's just all so messed up, I don't belong in his world so I broke up with him.

Nora (stroking Loren's back): It's gonna be okay sweetie. I know you don't believe it right now but it will be okay.

Loren (sobbing): Thanks mom

Ian (ashamed): I think I should go now. Bye Melissa, I'll see you tonight love.

Melissa (blushing): Bye

Loren (shocked): Melissa, are you blushing?! I've never seen you blush in my whole life!

Melissa: I can't help it, he's just so sexy!

Nora: Who wants breakfast?

Melissa (cheery): I do!

Loren: You always want breakfast

Melissa: Can you really blame me? Come on, you've tasted your mom's food so you know it's amazing.

Loren: Yeah, there's no denying that

Melissa (concerned): So, it didn't go very well with Eddie last night?

Loren (hurted): No...

Melissa: You're still going to prom right?

Loren: I don't think so.

Melissa (shocked): Why not?!

Loren: I really don't feel like it and I don't even have a date.

Melissa: But it's prom! You're going with me, even if I have to drag you there myself.

Loren (groaning): But I don't want tooooo

Melissa: You have to, right momma Tate?

Nora: She's right sweetie, you only have one prom in your whole life.

Loren (sighs): Fine, I'll go

Melissa (squealing): Jeeee! This is gonna be so much fun.

**The day went by too fast and Melissa's now forcing me into wearing a too hot dress. It's a red strapless high low dress and Melissa putted my hair up. My make-up was a little heavier than usual but I liked it. When we were just done my mom walked in. Melissa's wearing a sequin party dress with a laced up back. **

Nora: You two look great!

Melissa (squealing): Thanks!

Loren: I really don't feel like going to prom you guys.

Nora: I know sweetie but it will help you get your mind off Eddie

Loren (sighs): Yeah, maybe

**My mom was about to anwer again when she was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. We all walked to the door and when she opened it we saw a black limousine waiting for us. The driver's standing in front of the house looking at me. **

Driver: Aaah, you must be Mrs. Loren Tate

Loren (confused): Yes, how do you know that?

Driver: Can I escort you and the other two beautiful ladies to the limousine?

Loren (still confused): I don't understand,, we didn't order a limousine.

Driver: Someone else did Mrs. Tate

Loren: Who?

Driver: I'm sorry but I can't tell you, it's a suprise

Loren: From who?

Driver: I'm not allowed to tell you Mrs.

**I gave my mom a hug and Melissa and I got into the limousine and we're both very confused. Who would order me a limo? I can't think of anybody who would do that. When I get out of my thoughts I see Melissa staring at me. What does she want? We're now staring into each others eyes. When I move my head, Melissa moves her head into the same direction and she's creeping me out. **

Loren (frustrated): Mel! You're creeping me out!

Melissa (evil): I know...

**She just keeps staring at me with an evil smile and I'm starting to get scared. **

Loren (irritated): Mel! Stop looking at me like that!

**She still doesn't stop and I wonder how I ever got such a crazy friend. **

Loren: Why are you looking at me like that?!

Melissa (evil): I know something you don't know.

Loren (confused): What do you mean?

Melissa: I know who sent you this limo

Loren: Who?

Melissa: Isn't it obvious?

Loren: Noooooo...

Melissa (squealing): Eddie sent you this car!

Loren (looking down): Why would you think that?

Melissa: Who else can afford something like this?

Loren: A lot of people Mel. You could afford this too if you wouldn't shop as much as you do.

Melissa: I still think Eddie did this.

Loren: Why? Why would you think that?

Melissa: Eddie obviously wants you back, duuuh

Loren: That's not true Mel

Melissa: Yes, it is

Loren: Even if Eddie sent this car, we're still over

Melissa (whining): But whyyyyy, he loves you Lo

Loren: You don't know that

Melissa: Yes, I do. Don't you see the way that boy looks at you? You don't have to ask yourself if he loves you cause he does. But you **do **have to ask yourself if **you **love **him**.

Loren: What if I do? He still cheated on me...

Melissa: But he was drunk Lo and he didn't sleep her, he only kissed her

Loren: Eddie and I didn't sleep together either but does that mean our relationship didn't mean anything? And why did he have to get drunk?

Melissa: Of course not but he was hurt after your fight cause he loves you more than anything.

Loren: I don't know Mel, it's just hard. Even if I forgive him, his life is full of drama and I don't know if I can handle all of that.

Melissa: Than you'll have to ask yourself if you love him enough to get through all of that drama together.

**I was about to answer when we arrived at our school. We got out and it looks beautiful. We walk into the gym and see glitter everywhere. A band is playing at a huge podium and disco lights are shining on the dancefloor. There's a table with drinks and snacks and it all looks great. When Melissa and I walk in everyone looks at our direction. **

Loren (whispering): Mel, where are they all looking at?

Melissa (squealing): They're looking at you Lo, you look hot!

Loren: No, I don't. They were probably looking at you.

Melissa (determent): No, they were definately looking at you.

**We walked further into the hall and everybody stopped looking. When we walk by boys look around but they're probably looking at Melissa. Ian walks up to Melissa and he looks really handsome. He asks her if she wants to dance and Melissa looks at me with a hopeful look. **

Loren: It's okay, I'll be fine

**Melissa squeals and they walk to the dance floor. Meanwhile I'm still thinking about what Melissa said. Do I love Eddie enough to get through all of this drama. I really don't know. I've never loved anybody as much as I love Eddie but is it enough? I get interrupted from my thoughts by a very cute guy standing in front of me. **

Guy: Hi, I'm Damian. Do you want to dance?

**He looks really cute but not as sexy as Eddie. I do want to dance but it feels like betraying Eddie. I'm being silly, Eddie and I aren't together anymore so I can't betray him. The thought of Eddie and I not being together stings, I have to admit that to myself. **

Loren (smiling): I'd love to

**Damian and I start dancing and he's a really good dancer.**

Damian: So, what's your name?

Loren: I'm Loren, Loren Tate

Damian: I know, you're a great singer

Loren (blushing): Thanks. You're a good dancer.

Damian: Thanks, my dead taught me.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I was talking to the members of the band when everyone became quiet. Everyone looked at the entrance but I couldn't see where they were looking at cause the crowd blocked my sight. When I finally see her she takes my breath away. I try to breath but I can't until someone said something. **

Band member: Man, that chick is **hot**

**I don't like the thought of every guy in here thinking the exact same thing. If Loren was still my girl I would kiss her right now just to let everyone know she's taken. But I can't cause Loren's free to date anybody she wants. Loren walks further into the hall and I see every guy checking her ass. Even the guys who have a date are totally checking her out. It makes my blood boil but I just have to be patient. Soon, she'll be mine again...I hope. After a little while someone asks Loren to dance. She looks like she's having fun but I wish I can be the one holding her right now.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Damian is really fun to be around but I just wish Eddie could be the one holding me right now. When Damian and I danced a couple of songs everything became quiet. Everybody looks at the stage and I hear girls screaming. **

Girl 1: It's EDDIE DURAN!

Girl 2: EDDIE DURAN is at **our** prom!

Girl 3: I'm going to faint, I'm going to faint, it's EDDIE DURAN!

**What is Eddie doing here?! **

Eddie: Hello everybody!

Crowd: Hi Eddie, we love you!

Eddie: So, there's a special girl here. You all noticed her cause I'm sure she takes everyone's breath away. Her name is Loren Tate, you probably all know her because of her great voice. I'm now gonna sing a song for her

**Damian walks away from me, he probably thinks he can't compete with EDDIE DURAN. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable cause everybody's looking between me and Eddie. Luckily Melissa walks to me and grabs my arm. Everybody walks to the sides so there's nothing between Eddie and Melissa and I. **

_I know that I've hurt you girl_

_And I promise you, it's never gonna happen again_

_I didn't mean to make you feel like you don't belong with me_

_Cause you do, girl. You're the only thing that matters_

_Without you, I can't breath_

_Just promise me you're not gonna leave again_

_Cause I won't survive_

_No-o-o, I won't survive_

**Tears are starting to form into my eyes cause Eddie's right.**

Melissa (whispering): Don't you dare let those tears fall Loren Tate. I've worked way too hard on your make-up.

_I know that it's hard to be with me_

_But please try to understand_

_Cause if you don't I wouldn't know what to do_

_Cayse you're the only thing that matters_

_I won't survive, without you babe_

_No-o-o, I won't survive_

**He's right, all the drama in his life isn't his fault. I wouldn't want him to give up his dream just to be with me. I know there's much drama in his life but as long as I got Eddie, I don't care. **

Melissa (whispering): You have to forgive him, Lo

Loren (soft): I know...

**Eddie starts to walk towards me and I feel that Melissa walks away from me. Eddie's know standing in front of me and he grabs my hands. My eyes are full with tears but I'm not going to let them fall cause Melissa would kill me alive. **

_Please, babe_

_We can get through his together_

_And if we don't _

_I'll give everything up, just to be with you_

_Cause without you, I won't survive_

_No-o-o, I won't survive_

**Eddie stops singing and someone grabs the microphone from him. He's still out of breath from singing and our eyes lock. **

Eddie (panting): Please, take me back babe?

**I nod and pull him into a sweet kiss. I can feel him putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer. This kiss isn't passionate at all but sweet and full of love. The music starts to play again and people start to dance around Eddie and me. We're still standing in the middle of the dance floor but we don't care. I put my hands aruond Eddie's neck and pull him even closer. He softly pushes his tong through my lips and makes little circles around my tong.**

* * *

Melissa: Could you guys please stop eating each other for one moment, please?

**Eddie and I pull back and we're both out of breath. **

Eddie (panting): We weren't kissing **that **long

Ian: Mate, you guys have been kissing for the past half hour.

Loren (panting): We have?

Melissa: Yes, you have.

Eddie: Do you want something to drink, babe?

Loren: Yes, please

Eddie (smiling): I'll be right back, beautiful

**Eddie and Ian walked away and Melissa pulled me to a couch. **

Melissa: Sooooooo

Loren (confused): What?

Melissa: How great of a kisser is Eddie?

Loren (sighs): He's amazing, he's strong but sweet and caring at the same time.

Melissa: Yeah?

Loren (dreamy): Yeah (serious) so how about you and Ian? And Mel, NO DETAILS PLEASE

Melissa: Well, I think Ian and I are a couple now.

Loren (squealing): That's great

Melissa (teasing): And he's a great kisser, he's just so wild a-

Ian: Who's wild?

Eddie: Oh, I know, you guys are talking about how hot I am.

**Eddie and Ian sit down and Eddie pulls me on his lap. I punch him on the shoulder and he pretends to be hurt. **

Eddie: Why did you do that?!

Loren: Your ego is bigger than your head!

Eddie: What's wrong with my head?

Loren: Nothing, I love your head.

**I give him a sweet peck on his lips and when I pull back I can see him smiling. **

Ian: I hate it when they act like that

Melissa: Yeah, me too

Loren: You guys are just jealous

Eddie (wrapping his arms around Loren): Yeah, there's nothing wrong with my girl.

**Eddie pulls me closer and starts whispering into my ear. Between every word he gives me a little kiss on my neck. **

Eddie (whispering): Wanna get out of here?

Loren (pouting): But the prom just started

Eddie (whispering): We're going to my bungalow for the weekend.

Loren: You have a bungalow?

Eddie: Yeah...

Loren: But I didn't pack any clothes

Eddie: I bought you clothes for the weekend.

**Knowing Eddie, he probably bought very sexy clothes. **

Loren: Do I even want to know what kind of clothes you bought for me?

Eddie: I don't think so cause Melissa picked them out

Loren: Oh boy...

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I'm so glad Loren forgave me. And now we can be together for the whole weekend. We arrive at the bungalow and I open the door for her. I carry her to the door and pin her against it. Loren's face moves very slowly closer to mine. Our lips finally touch and she brushes her lips softly against mine. She starts nibbling on my bottom lip and I let out a soft moan. She plants little kisses on my cheek and trailes to my neck. She starts kissing my neck more passionate while I open the door and walk inside. No other girl ever turned me on as much as Loren does. I lay her down on the couch and she pulls back. We look into each other's eyes and I decide it's the perfect moment to tell her. When I open my mounth to say something Loren gets on top of me. She moves her hand underneath my shirt and pulls it up a little bit. She strokes the part of my chest that's exposed while brushing her lips to mine. Her lips start moving against mine and I try to talk between the kisses she's planting on my mounth. **

Eddie (panting): Loren...

**When she was about to respond she moved one of her hands to my boner and starts stroking it.**

Eddie (moaning): Aaaah, Loren

Loren (panting): Yeah?

**She still doesn't stop stroking my boner and I can't keep the moans from coming.**

Eddie (moaning): Aaaaaaaah, aaaaaah

**She stops stroking my boner but doesn't stop kissing me. **

Eddie (panting): Loren-kiss-I-kiss-I love you

**She stops kissing me and looks me into my eyes. Her eyes are full of want and love**

Loren (panting): I love you too, Eddie

**I was about to pull her back into a kiss when someone I never wanted to see again walked in. I mentally slap myself for not closing the door because Chloe's standing in front of Loren and I. I look at Loren and she looks very confused. It suddenly hits me that Loren never met Chloe, oh boy, what's Chloe going to say to her? Loren's still laying on top of me and starts blushing while standing up. She's so cute when she blushes like that. Loren walks over to Chloe while still having a confused look on her face. Chloe's just looking slutty and sassy. **

Loren: Hi, I'm Loren Tate. You're that model Chloe Carter right?

Chloe (sassy): Yeah, I'm Eddie's girlfriend.

**Loren turns around to look at me with a confused and hurted face. **

Eddie: That's not true babe, she isn't my girlfriend.

Chloe: Loren, I have to tell you something

**Oh no, she's gonna tell Loren. How am I going to stop her?**

Loren (sweet): Yeah, sure

Eddie: Loren, don't believe anything she says

Loren (confused): Why not? What's wrong?

Chloe (sassy): Eddie's using you. He started dating you for publicity while still hooking up with me. That's right, he cheated on you and used you.

**Loren turns around again but this time with tears in her eyes. **

Loren (holding back her tears): Eddie... Eddie is that true?

Eddie (looking down): Yes but-

Loren (sobbing): I don't want to hear it, leave me alone!

**Loren runs out of the bungalow with tears running down her cheeks. I try to follow her but Chloe blocks my way. **

Chloe: Don't go after that little loser, she had to know some day and now we can finally be together again.

Eddie (angry): Go away! I love Loren and I do** NOT **love you!

Chloe: Yes, you do. You know you do

Eddie (angry): No, I don't. Now go out of my way so I can find the woman I **do** love.

**I didn't wait for her to respond but I just pushed her away. I walk out of the bungalow but I don't see Loren. I walk to the road and see her walking home while calling someone. **

Loren (crying): _Melissa, please come get me_

Melissa (concerned): _Why, what's wrong?_

Loren (crying): _Just, come get me please and fast_

Melissa: _Okay, where are you?_

**Just when Loren gave her the address she saw me coming closer. I try to grab her but she pushes me away. **

Eddie: Loren, please

Loren (crying and yelling): Go away!

Eddie: Lor-

Loren (crying): Go away!

Eddie: Loren, please

**Loren's crying so hard that she falls on her knees. Her make-up is all over her face and when I try to comfort her she pushes me away. She just keeps crying but she doesn't say a word. I try to talk but she's crying so loud she can't hear me and I don't think she wants to hear me. **

Eddie: Loren, it wasn't all a lie

**She doesn't answer, she just cries. When I'm about to say something again Melissa's car stops and Loren gets into the car. When I try to get in too, Melissa drives away very fast. I guess seeing her friend so upset explained enough to hate me. What am I going to do?**

* * *

_**So, I'm not going to keep the chapters so long, it was a bonus chapter. What do you guys think? What's going to happen? **_


End file.
